Les Tortues Ninja saison 1
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: La 1er saison des tortues ninja a ma sauce. en 12 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Je vais écrire sur les Tortues Ninja, déjà parce que j'ai toujours aimé cette série mais encore plus depuis que j'ai vu la série de 2003 et le film de 2007 ensuite parce que j'en ai envie et puis je pense qu'écrire sur cette série motiveras mon petit frère à lire. Je reprendrais donc depuis le début de la série en mélangeant un peu les histoires de celle de 1987 /2012 et celle de 2003 (parce que oui je suis pour Splinter en humain transformer en rat et non un rat qui apprend le ninjustsu). L'histoire comportera 12 chapitres qui formeront la 1ère saison. Il y aura la présence de personnages de la série de 2003 et non celle de 1987. J'ai déjà la mise en place de la trame il me reste juste à écrire évidemment les publications ne seront pas forcement là toute les semaines (surtout qu'en ce moment a mon travail j'ai un planning chargé). Si vous voulez suivre mes publications ou mes avancer dans ce projet je vous propose de me retrouver sur facebook avec mon nom d'auteur de fanfiction, j'ai créé une page. Bonne lecture.

Episode 1 : Les 4 frères.

Quatre silhouettes bougeaient avec fluidité sur les toits de la ville de New York, de grands sauts et pirouettes, de loin ces quatre silhouettes semblaient se battre alors qu'elles ne faisaient que s'entrainer. Le brillant de lames, et de chaines apparaissait dans la nuit et s'entrechoquait sous les rires des protagonistes.

Un crie retentit dans une ruelle en contrebas, les silhouettes se statufièrent avant de se dirigeaient d'un seul homme en direction du crie, ils se laissèrent tombaient dans la rue pour voir un conducteur se faire éjecter de sa place, deux hommes aux allures peu flatteuse avec un dragon pourpre tatouer sur eux prirent places dans le camion. Les silhouettes qui regardaient la scène dans l'ombre de la ruelle grincèrent des dents puis deux d'entre elles sortirent pour chasser les hommes masqués.

Mais à la place d'homme ces deux silhouettes étaient des Tortues, des tortues géantes marchant sur deux jambes. Celle étant armée de nunchaku arboré un masque orange et une ceinture brune pour poser des armes, elle avait quelques taches de rousseurs et un sourire espiègle, l'autre était armé de deux Sai avec un masque rouge, quelques cicatrices et une carapace bien abimes. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par les deux autres, Le plus grand avait deux katanas dans le dos et un masque bleu, quand à l'autre il avait un masque violet et un grand bâton aussi appeler Bo.

-Raphaël…Maître Splinter nous a demandé de rester discrets et toi Mickey tu étais obligé de la suivre ?! Ce fut la tortue bleu qui parla aux deux premières les mains sur les hanches et l'air blasé, il soupira puis dégaina ses armes les faisant tournoyer.

-Maintenant qu'on est là autant s'amuser n'est-ce pas Léo ? Répondit la tortue rouge

-C'est partie !

Le maitre des lieux était pour le moins inhabituel, c'était un vieux rat de forme humanoïde, avec un kimono brun rouge, il était assis en tailleurs devant une table ou reposait une théière rouge décoré avec raffinement de symbole japonais la tasse ou une délicate fumée l'échapper possédait la même décoration. Le rat ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un soupire de bien être en se saisissant de sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée, aujourd'hui il avait autorisé officiellement ses fils à sortir de leurs maison, il retient un ricanement peu conventionnelle pour un maitre ninja tel que lui, leurs maison était des égouts sous la ville de New York, il tourna son regard gris perçant autour de lui pour voir les quartiers de ses fils et le sien, avec le temps ils avaient réussis à obtenir un confort que beaucoup à la surface envierait.

Son troisième fils Donatello était un ingénieur de génie qui avait réparé et inventé toutes sortes de gadgets pour leurs facilité la vie, le maître laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce immense pour tomber sur la porte du repaire qui s'ouvrait sur ses quatre fils. Il secoua la tête en regardant Michelangelo couvert de poussière et Raphaël qui avait une fine cicatrice au niveau de l'arcade, son ainé Léonardo avait un air coupable alors que Donnie était gêné, il se leva pour leur faire face les mains croise dans le dos, une noble posture droite et fière.

-Léonardo tu me déçois, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de surveiller tes frères ?

La tortue au bandeau bleu ferma les yeux et baissa la tête avec respect.

-Oui seinsei.

-Et vous deux, Michelangelo Raphaël, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous servir de votre tête au lieu de foncer tête baisser et de laisser vos deux frère courir vous aider ?

-Mais on s'en sortait très bien intervient Raphael malgré la tape de la tortue violette.

-Raphaël….pourrais-je avoir confiance en vous ? Ne m'obligez à vous interdire à nouveau de sortir et apprenez à écouter les parole de votre frère.

-Oui seinsei murmura les quatre tortues d'une même voix en se baissant légèrement.

Splinter souffla et fit un simple geste pour que ses fils abandonne leurs stature droite et respectueuse qu'il leurs avait enseigné. Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier et partir en vitesse, Mickey alla devant la télévision avec Raph joué à la console alors que Donnie partis vers un wagon de tramway transformer en bureau pour le scientifique qu'il était.

Léonardo restait devant son père adoptif l'air encore coupable sur son visage, son maître le savait il avait mis un poids immense sur les épaules de son jeune fils, dirigeaient et faire obéir ses frères n'étaient pas choses évidentes, avoir la vie de ses frères entre ses mains devaient terrifier le jeune garçon. De plus l'ainé avait fort à faire pour canaliser le tempérament impulsif et colérique de Raphaël, l'insouciance de Mickey et la curiosité technologique de Donnie pour encore lui reprochait autres chose. Splinter était fière de son fils, de ses quatre fils.

-Tu as beaucoup à apprendre mon fils mais tu es sur la bonne voie.

Cette simple phrase détendit immédiatement la tortue sous l'œil aguerri de son père qui sourit avant de partir replonger dans ses pensées et déguster son thé. Léo regarda ses frères puis partie en direction du dojo pour s'entrainer et évacuer son stress. Le reste de la nuit se passa avec beaucoup de calme, et la journée qui suivit cette nuit fut remplis d'entrainement prodigués par Splinter.

-Si je vous ai entrainez, et enseigné l'art du ninjustsu c'est pour que vous puissiez vous défendre, et surtout survivre en haut. Il vous faut cultiver l'art du mysticisme et de l'ombre. Vous ne devez faire qu'un avec vos capacités, ne pas être vus par qui conque mais voir et entendre tout autour de vous.

Canne en main il réciter les mouvements que ses fils devaient effectués corriger leurs postures et les faisaient recommencer.

-Coup de pied au menton, blocage en haut, double saut. C'est fini !

Les quatre tortues se laissèrent tombaient au sol en gémissent couvert de sueur, ils avaient beau être entrainaient depuis leurs enfance, passé 4 heures à faire les même gestes et exercices fatigués, ils ne voulaient plus bouger pourtant c'est leurs odeur et le bruit de leurs estomacs qu'ils les décidèrent à se relever. Le benjamin de la famille se dirigea directement dans la cuisine pour préparer leurs repas pendant que les autres allaient à la douche. Ils avaient instaurés ce petit rituel suite à la découverte des talents culinaires de Mickey.

-Alors que vais-je pouvoir faire ? Pour fêter notre sortie : Pizza !

-Mais tu en fais tout le temps ! S'insurgea Raphael qui passait devant la pièce

-Tu es dit ça mais tu en reprends à chaque fois, j'y peux rien je suis un génie !

Le ninja rouge poussa un grognement continuant son chemin, Léo une fois sorti de sa douche partis méditer dans un coin de l'immense pièce centrale le servant de salle à manger, salle d'entrainement ou encore de garage ou salon, il ferma les yeux et se concentra mains jointe devant lui sous le regard bienveillant de son maître et envieux de son cadet Raph qui disparut dans la pièce d'eau.

Donnie soupira en secouant la tête, ses ainés étaient indéniablement fort et doué en combat mais Raphael avait l'art et la manière de faire enrager et mettre dans le pétrin ses frères, et la plupart du temps ce fut Léonardo qui rattraper le coup ou se faisait engueuler. Donatello n'étant pas aussi oisif que leur benjamin ou aveuglé par la colère, la puissance et la jalousie que son ainé comprenait parfaitement le poids sur les épaules du ninja bleu, ses responsabilités, la force qu'il se devait d'avoir pour les protégés, et la présence constante de l'inquiétude qui marquer son visage.

-A table !

Une fois la famille réunis autour des pizzas faites par Michelangelo, ils purent enfin se restauré et se reposer de leurs entrainement intensif.


	2. Chapter 2

Cet épisode est inspiré du film d'animation de 2007. Sinon je sais que j'ai des fautes dans mes chapitres, à mon plus grand désespoir je m'en suis rendus compte qu'après…(et je suis sûr que là il y en a encore) donc je corrigerais dès que j'en vois ^^

Episode 2 : Un entrainement qui tourne mal 1/2

« Vous savez lorsque vous êtes un maitre ninja mais aussi père adoptif de quatre tortue géante la vie n'est pas toujours de tout repos, on se doit de garder son calme en toute circonstance même lorsqu'un de vos fils est porté disparu. »

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que les tortues remonter en surface, ils s'entrainaient apprenant à se battre ensemble, en groupe mais une certaine tension régner. Maître Splinter et ses quatre fils étaient dans le dojo pour parfaire leur entrainement quand une dispute éclata.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais

-Raph calme toi. Tempera Donatello

-Non moi je me casse, je suis assez grand je n'ai pas besoin de chef !

La tortue rouge parti du dojo pour fuir dans sa chambre en laissant tomber toute sorte d'objets pour évacuer sa colère. Léonardo avait la tête basse et les épaules affaissé, jamais son frère ne l'écouterais, jamais il ne pourrait être considéré comme le chef de l'équipe cela le peine énormément et d'autant plus qu'il faisait tout pour en être digne et être reconnu. Mickey était cachait derrière leur père claquant légèrement des dents, Raph pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Donnie posa une main rassurante sur son ainé pour l'encourager avec un maigre sourire, ce geste fit revenir la motivation du ninja bleu et releva la tête.

-Maître je vais aller lui parler.

-Va mon fils

Léo parti à la suite de son frère qui avait filé à l'extérieur, il le retrouva assez facilement sur un des toits de la ville frappant avec force un mur.

-Il faut qu'on parle Raphaël

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as toujours était le chouchou de maitre Splinter, c'est lui qui ta choisis pour être le chef pourtant moi aussi je pourrais l'être !

-Tu n'es pas prêt tu es trop colérique, impatient, borné et puis je suis meilleur que toi !

La tortue rouge se retourna d'un coup bouche ouverte et yeux dilaté vers son ainé, le regard haineux envers ce frère si parfait, il fait un sourire sadique en sortant ses Sai et les fit tournoyer.

-On a qu'a réglé cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ne fais pas ça Raph

-Tu as peur ?

-Je ne veux pas te blesser surtout.

Mais devant l'air déterminé de son cadet Léonardo ne put que sortir à son tour ses katanas. Le combat débuta par une attaque frontale du plus jeune, l'agressivité de ses gestes ne laissait aucune doute sur la nature de son but : détruire Léo. Celui-ci le repoussa avec un coup de pied avant de foncer sur lui pour l'attaquer, Raphaël fit tourner ses saï avant de bloquer les lames, il tourna encore ses saï pour essayer de désarmer son adversaire qu'il l'avait prévu et fit un salto arrière pour s'éloigner et contre attaquer. Ils s'opposaient leurs forces, leurs meilleures attaques et défenses, un voulait détruire quant à l'autre voulait raisonnait. Alliant attaque avec armes et saut ou bien coup de pied avec esquive le combat était intense tant par les deux protagonistes que par la tension palpable autour du toit.

-J'en ai marre de toujours obéir.

Raphael lança une dernière attaque en prenant de l'élan, bloquant les lames de son frère il poussa avec toute sa rage jusqu'à casser les katanas, et pendant une fraction de seconde cela décontenança Léonardo, un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit tomber et en ouvrant les yeux sous le choc il vit les lames des saïs de son cadet sous sa gorge. Essoufflés ils se regardèrent, l'un essayant de calmer l'autre, plus il fixait les yeux bleus de son ainé plus Raphael comprenait pourquoi leur père l'avait choisi et pas lui. Il lâcha la pression de ses armes et recula. Il en venait à être effrayé de lui-même il aurait pu tuer son frère ! Léonardo l'appela alors qu'il fuyait, l'ainé soupira il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et ainsi mieux comprendre.

C'est alors que tout un groupe d'hommes entoura la tortue, il releva ses katanas briser, même ainsi il se défendrait, mais alors qu'il allait attaquer il senti une fléchette dans son épaule. Sa vision se troubla, son sens de l'équilibre aussi, il avança vers ses ennemis pour essayer de partir avant qu'un malheur arrive, mais ses forces lui firent lâcher ses armes sous les rires du groupe. Léonardo poussa un dernier crie avant de sombre dans l'inconscience, crie qui parvient jusqu'à Raphaël, il se retourna pour voir son frère soulevait par ses hommes et descendre du toit.

-Léo non…

Il courut, sauta mais les hommes avaient pris de l'avance et lui était déjà trop loin, il se laissa tomber au sol avant de hurler et frapper le bitume de ses poings, il remonta sur le toit pour voir les armes de son frère et une étrange carte abandonné. Il prit avec soin les katanas de son frère, il se sentait encore plus honteux.

Maître Splinter méditer en faisant quelques katas, il essayait de chasser la mauvais pressentiment qu'il l'habitait, il entendit son fils grincer de rage et jetait les armes accrocher sur le portique en bois, il se retourna pour lui faire face, la voix calme et poser.

-Raphael que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, j'étais dehors et puis Ahhhhh…

La tortue rouge jeta encore le mannequin d'entrainement par terre, son maitre ne comprenait pas, il poussa une fois encore les barres et les poids tombant avec un bruit fracassant aux pieds de son père, celui-ci droit les mains jointes dans le dos le regarda.

-Raphael à genoux !

La tortue s'exécuta, cette pose lui permit de retrouvait un semblant de calme et d'éclaircir ses noirs pensés. Le bruit attira le benjamin de la famille qui espionna alors la conversation.

-J'ai était stupide Maitre Splinter. Vraiment stupide.

-Je t'écoute mon enfant.

-Je sais à présent pour quoi c'est lui que vous avait choisis, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi le chef. Que c'est lui votre fils préféré et pas moi.

-Raphael tu as une empathie qui est tout à ton honneur, mais je crains juste qu'elle soit motivée par la colère. Tu as d'excellente qualité, tu es déterminé, courageux et fort, mais il faut que cela soit tempéré par le contrôle de soi et l'humilité. Et puis tu sais que même si je suis sévère avec toi ce ne veux pas dire je t'aime moins que des autres frères.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la tortue qui baissa la tête.

-Oui mais là c'est vraiment grave sensei. Très grave.

Il sortit de son dos les deux lames brisés de son frère et les posa devant son père, il releva la tête.

-Ils l'ont emmené.

-Léonardo ?

La tortue répondit par un signe de tête, Mickey lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, alors que leur père ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait hiératique. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit il fixa un point au loin avant de dire d'une voix calme et autoritaire.

-Le temps de l'isolement est achevé il est temps à présent de prendre les armes et de récupéré ce qui nous a était dérobés.

-A votre ordre…père.

La tortue s'inclina pendant que son maitre partait retrouvait ses deux autres fils.

-Que va-t-on faire sensei ? Questionna le benjamin les larmes aux yeux. Le rat posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

-On va aller sauver votre frère. Raphaël as-tu vu quelques choses nous mettant sur la voie ?

-Oui maitre.

Il tendit la carte de visite à Donnie qui s'empressa de chercher l'adresse annoté sur le papier sous le regard vigilant de son maitre.

-Je l'ai. C'est apparemment une ancien usine mais il y a peu elle a était racheter par un scientifique du nom de Baxter Stokman.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers leur père qui hochait la tête la main gauche sur sa canne l'autre sous le menton soucieux.

-Préparons nous.

Léonard se réveilla en grognant, mais gardait les yeux fermés pour se concentré sur son environnement, il pouvait sentir le froid de la table sur laquelle il était maintenu par des sangles en cuirs, il entendait autour de lui deux respiration forte il allait pousser son examen plus loin quand une voix grave et forte l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillé la chose.

-La chose ? Le ninja ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour aussitôt les refermer a cause de la lumière braquer sur lui, mais il retenta l'expérience pour voir qui était en face de lui.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te disséquer, et découvrir ce que tu es exactement ! Je vous observe depuis quelques temps maintenant je suis chanceux d'avoir pu te caputer.

Léonardo malgré le flash dans le visage put distinguer un homme noir avec des lunettes et une tenue de scientifique et cacher derrière lui une jeune femme rousse l'air craintive et peiné de la situation. Le scientifique fou s'approcha de la tortue un sourire aux lèvres un scalpel en main.

-Veuillez m'assister mademoiselle O'neil.

-Mais docteur Stockman c'est un être vivant !

-Tu oses discuter mes ordres ? Hurla l'homme en brandissant son arme devant le visage pâle et remplis de larmes de la jeune femme, elle secoua la tête et s'approcha du ninja le regard coupable et désolé qu'il soutient pour lui montrer sa compassion. Il soupira contente de l'obéissance de la jeune scientifique et poussa un chariot ou contenait différents instruments vers elle, il posa sa lame sur le coup du reptile quand une explosion retentit et souffla la porte de la salle laissant quatre silhouettes apparaitre.

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 : un entrainement qui tourne mal 2/2

L'explosion souffla les deux scientifiques qui tombèrent, la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits leva son regard vers le nuage de fumé.

-Qui ose me déranger moi Baxter Stockman ?

Devant le scientifique fou se dressaient quatre hommes dont un en premier plan, très grand et musclé un long et immense dragon violet parcouraient son bras droit dont le bout de la queue se terminer sur la base du coup, de courts cheveux blonds les traits durs d'un homme habitué aux combats. Les trois autres hommes étaient dangereux que de par la présence des armes a feu entre leurs mains frêles, des tee shirt trop grand tombaient sur leurs épaules et des baggies qui portaient pour surement ce donner un genre de bad boy ne faisait qu'une apparence miteuse et pathétique.

-Je suis le chef des dragons pourpres, Hun !

-Chef c'est lui le mutant qui nous a attaqués avec les trois autres. Intervient un des hommes à sa gauche.

-Et bien nous aurons fait une pierre deux coups ce soir mes amis. Docteur Baxter suivez nous sans discuter.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, et à mon avis vous ne la refuserez pas Sourit Hun en sortant un couteau et le plaçant sous la gorge de son interlocuteur, le pauvre fou ne pouvait que déglutir difficilement sentant la morsure du froid il ferma les yeux un instant.

L'assistante rousse et le ninja se regardèrent, il lui fit un signe et lentement elle posa ses mains sur les sangles maintenant Léonardo.

-Faites-moi confiance murmura si bas le ninja que la jeune femme crut avoir rêvé.

Elle regardait les hommes de mains du mafieux trop concentré a fixaient les alentours elle en profita pour détacher la tortues qui d'un geste gracieux se releva de la table et frappa Hun et Baxter. Sur l'attaque surprise du jeune guerrier Baxter tomba alors qu'Hun tituba sur un de ses gardes et tomba.

- Attrapez-les, il me faut cette tortue vivante.

Léo prit la main de la jeune femme et courut suivit par deux des quatre hommes. Dans la pièce restait le scientifique qui voulut partir mais bien vite récupéré par le mafieux au sourire sadique, le troisième homme de main partie une fois relevé rejoindre ses complices.

Au détour d'un couloir Léo et la jeune femme se cachèrent, il releva son regard vers un conduit d'aération il fit la courte échelle a la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse se hisser sans soucis, d'un saut il al rejoignit. Les deux hommes arrivèrent quelques secondes après leur manège, troublaient ils continuèrent néanmoins leurs courses persuader de leur chemin.

-Ils sont partis….

-Attendez le troisième arrive ajouta le ninja les yeux à moitié ouvert écoutant tous bruit pour mieux fuir de cette situation.

Le troisième larron comme prévue arriva et courut a la suite de ces collègues, la jeune femme souffla de soulagement et regarda avec attention la tortue qui l'avait sauvé.

-Je vous remercie, je m'appelle April O'neil.

-Je suis Léonardo…mais que faites-vous dans cette endroit mademoiselle O'neil ?

-Je travail depuis six mois avec le docteur Baxter, mais depuis peu je trouvais son attitude louche et j'ai commencé à fouiller j'ai fini par trouver une pièce secret ou étaient entrepose des bocaux de formols contenant des humains.

-Des expériences sur les êtres humains ?

-Oui, je n'ai pu savoir sur quoi portais exactement son travail qu'il me trouva, et peu de temps après alors que je croyais qu'il allait me tuer un de ses hommes l'avertir de votre découverte…

-Je vois, hmm pour l'instant nous sommes coincé je n'ai pas mes armes…Raphaël…il y avait-il une autre tortue ?

-Non, d'après la conversation du docteur Stockman c'est parce que vous étiez seul qu'ils vous ont eu, qui est Raphaël ?

Le ninja souffla en fermant les yeux, son cadet n'avait pas était capturé il était donc seul ici, il préférait néanmoins largement se savoir seul au milieu d'un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et entouré d'ennemis plutôt que savoir un de ses frères en danger.

-Raphaël est un de mes frères…

-Mais êtes-vous au juste ?

-Nous sommes des tortues…nous avons mutés à cause d'un produit, notre maitre est devenu un rat et nous avons muté entre tortue et humains.

-Je devrais être surprise et hurler mais je crois qu'après cette nuit je ne serais plus choqué.

-Bon April il va falloir y aller, surtout suivez-moi.

Léonardo recula pour se laissait d'un pas souple et sans bruit sur le sol il leva les bras pour récupérer la jeune femme, ils se collèrent contre le mur, sous les directives de la scientifique le ninja scruta les lieux pour les aider a fuir ce lieux.

C'était trop facile, ils étaient déjà devant la porte d'entrée, Léonardo retient au derniers moment April qui voulait se précipiter pour sortir. Devant lui sortit de l'ombre et derrière eux tout un groupe d'armes lourdement armés, a leurs têtes Hun et le Docteur Stockman.

-Tu voulais nous échapper la grenouille ?

Le guerrier serra les dents ils étaient en très mauvaise postures, pas d'armes, un personne à protégé et trop d'ennemis. La porte d'entrée explosa faisant tomber une partie du gang.

-On est des tortues pas des grenouilles cria Raphaël en entrant dans le bâtiment.

-Raph…Murmura soulagé sn ainé, il attrapa les deux katanas que lui lançait son cadet, très vite rejoint par le reste de la famille, y compris son maitre.

-Attrapez les tous autant qu'ils sont, vous professeur venez avec moi.

Le chef du gang partie en voiture avec le savant fou préférant mettre de côté l'homme qu'il venait chercher plutôt que de risquer de tout perdre. Maitre Splinter se mit devant la jeune femme pour la protégée alors que ses fils abattaient tous les voyous, le combat fut rapide car ils n'étaient pas préparé à se battre contre des ninjas.

Une fois dans leur repaire, April observa avec curiosité leur foyer et aussi leurs habitants, a présent toute la pression partie elle put vraiment analyser ce que Léonardo lui avait expliquer.

-Dit on peut la garder ? Questionna le benjamin

-Mickey ce n'est pas un jouet murmura Donatello sous le rire de la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

-Mademoiselle O'neil veuillez-vous assoir je vous pris

-Appeler moi April Maitre Splinter.

La rousse prit néanmoins la peine de se poser dans le canapé en face du père de famille et des quatre autres membres de cette famille étrange, son regard se voilà de questions mais elle n'osait les poser se trouvant trop curieuse et ayant peur de froisser ses nouveaux amis.

-Que voulez-vous savoir April ?

-Et bien Léonardo m'as dit qu'ils se sont transformer en être mi humains mi tortue mais vous…

-Je vois…et bien tout ça est un peu compliqué, en réalité je m'appelle Hamato Yoshi et je vais vous raconter mon histoire ainsi que celle de mes fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon j'aurais mis le temps pour écrire ce chapitre je pensais pas bloqué autant au sujet du passé de Splinter mais bon chose qui arrive les autres chapitres sont déjà dans ma caboche faut juste les taper ^^.

Episode 4 : L'histoire de Yamato Hoshi

Le rat se mit à genoux les mains sur ses cuisses en fixant la jeune scientifique en face de lui, il voyait bien la curiosité qui ronger ses traits mais elle était assez patiente pour lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots. Il inspira pour se donner du courage, il ne pensait pas devoir un jour raconter son histoire, ses fils le regardaient avec impatience, eux qui le pressait de questions il allait enfin leurs dévoilé leur histoire. Le regard coupable et blessé de leur maitre inquiétait les tortues, pourquoi leur maitre était si triste en les regardant en cet instant ? April avait suivi le regard sans rien dire laissant le maitre et ses élèves se jugeaient.

-Pardonnez-moi mes fils je vous prie… Je vous ai caché suffisamment la vérité.

Alors qu'ils allaient l'interrompre pour essayer de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, leur père leva la main pour les faire taire.

-Je suis venu au monde au Japon, mes parents étaient morts quand j'étais encore un nourrisson et c'est ma tante qui s'occupait de moi, mais un incident fit basculer ma vie….

Flash Back

« Alors que je marchais dans la rue avec des amis pour jouer au parc je vis un homme étrange passer près de nous. Il était très grand, ou bien était-ce parce que j'étais petit ? Je ne m'en souviens guère, mais son visage à demi couvert m'avait fortement intrigué, malgré les appels de mes amis je ne les suivais plus et me retourner pour observait l'étranger.

Il se déplacer avec une fluidité qui me fit froid dans le dos, il ne touchait personne alors que la rue était bondé, il tourna dans une ruelle et c'est à ce moment que je vis deux autres hommes le suivre en courant, je ne m'attardais pas et sentis qu'il fallait que j'intervienne. Mais comment un enfant de huit ans allait aider un homme en danger ?

L'homme était acculé dans la ruelle, les mains croiser devant lui avec une pose décontracté il n'avait pas l'air surpris ni même effrayé par la position d'attaque des deux hommes en face de lui, je voulais l'aider mais je ne sais pourquoi, mais trop petit je ne pouvais que me cachais derrière une poubelle en regardant la scène.

Je vis clairement les mouvements rapide précis et fluide de l'homme cachait par son masque et son long manteau, je crois m'être relevé par admiration quand il se retourna d'un coup vers moi les poings levé le visage fermer, il soupira en baissant ses mains.

-Que fais-tu ici mon garçon ?

-Les hommes voulaient vous attaquer, je ne sais pas, je voulais aider…

L'homme qui m'ébouriffa les cheveux devient mon maitre en arts martiaux, il ne m'as jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il prit mon éducation en main, mais je le remercie pour les connaissances qu'il a pu m'apporter. Dans son école il y avait aussi un autre homme Oroku Saki, un élève brillant mais habitait par un cœur noir, néanmoins nous sommes devenus amis. Plus les années passèrent plus je considéré Oroku Saki comme un frère, mais tout changea lorsqu'il laissa la haine prendre le pas sur son cœur, et cela a cause d'une femme…

La première que je la vis elle faisait le repas, elle avait la peau d'une douceur sans pareille, je me rappelle encore de l'odeur de son parfum : celui d'un cerisier en fleur. Elle se prénommait Tang Shen, c'était la fille de notre maitre, son visage ovale des traits fin et gracieux, une peau a damné un saint et de long cheveux noirs elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'en fut que plus heureux lorsqu'elle répondit à mes sentiments, mais je ne voyais pas le regard jaloux et méprisant de mon ami, j'aurais dû j'ai était trop faible…

-Comment ça nous devons partir ?

-C'est mieux pour vous deux répondit mon maitre à ma femme, j'avais le visage sérieux, fermer les épaules basses.

-Je le sens Tang Shen, il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici, vous êtes en danger.

Malgré les pleures de ma tendre épouse je dû mettre fin à ses adieux déchirent, le voyage fut long et éprouvant mais nous étions enfin arrivés à New York. Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard que tout bascula, je rentrais de mon travail en tant d'enseignant d'arts martiaux lorsque je vis les larmes inondés les joues de ma chère et tendre, je me précipitais vers elle et remarquait dans sa fine mains une lettre à peine froissé.

-Mon père est mort…

-Mais comment ?

La peine étreignait ma gorge mais je me devais d'être fort pour Tang Shen qui elle était plus sensible, je la couvrais de mes bras pour l'enlacer tendrement je pus comprendre a travers ses larmes qu'un accident causait notre peine a tous deux. Mais ce n'était certes pas un simple accident qui aurait pu causer la mort tragique de mon maitre il était trop sur ses gardes pour laisser un simple accident avoir raison de lui.

Les pleures de notre fille Miwa nous permirent de tenir le choc de la nouvelle et d'avancer, elle ressemblait tellement a sa mère, ma chère fille avait trois ans et malgré la mauvaise nouvelle que nous avions reçu je ne pouvais qu'avoir une bouffé de bonheur lorsque je regardais ma famille.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette tragédie mais ma femme reprenait vie au contact de notre petit ange, je voulais leurs faire une petite surprise j'avais acheté quatre bébés tortues, une passion pour ces reptiles qu'entretenait les deux femmes de ma vie.

Ma surprise avait fait son effet mes deux amours avaient le sourire toute la soirée et s'occupait d'avantage des tortues que de moi mais je n'étais pas jaloux juste soulager, pourtant une peur sourde tirailler mes entrailles et ne me laissait pas me reposer.

Je ne sais comment il est vraiment entrée ni ce qui a débutait, le combat était trop violent les flammes brulaient tout sur leurs passage, les hurlements de ma femme et ma fille me retenait trop l'esprit pour réfléchir, c'est ce qui cause ma perte. Le corps froid et sans vie de ma femme reposait entre mes mains, le visage fou et inondé de larmes de mon ancien ami me fixait il sombrait dans sa propre folie, en un sens je le plains ne pouvant contenir sa jalousie sa haine c'est emparer de lui et a détruit tout ce qu'il aimait car il ne l'avait pas.

S'en suivit un combat entre Oroku Saki et moi-même, je me devais de protéger le seul être qui me rester : ma fille ! Notre appartement brulait ne s'arrêtant pas, une poutre vint mettre fin à notre combat acharner, je pus rejoindre Miwa qui tenait l'aquarium de ses précieuses tortues dans ses bras, je la tenais fermement contre moi mais un coup à l'arrière de ma tête me firent lâcher mon bien le plus précieux, j'entendais ses cris et ses appels, mais ma vue se troublait se tendait ma main dans sa direction mais je ne voyais que les flammes et son corps qui disparaissait sombrant dans un abysse de noirceur.

Comment ai-je pu survivre à cet incident je ne sais pas, surement grâce, tout ce que je me rappel était mes yeux noyés de larmes contemplant avec désespoir la perte de ma famille, en tournant mon regard je vis les tortues de Miwa et les ramasser. J'avancer dans ma demeure et seul quelques effet avaient survécu, je ne voulais plus vivre mais au tréfonds de mon âme un espoir infime que je retrouve ma fille chérie subsister, mais ma déchéance ne faisait que commencer…

Les jours passaient et pour ma sécurité je m'étais réfugié dans les égouts malgré mes recherches et mes compétences de ninja je ne trouvais rien sur Miwa, mon cœur commençait à tomber en miette confirmant mes craintes : elle était bien morte.

Je laissais mes compagnons d'infortunes visiter notre nouveau foyer pendant que je recherchais de quoi me nourrir, en revenant d'une de mes expéditions je retrouvais les tortues dans un liquide étrange et brillant et un rat essayant de les attaquer je fis fuir le rongeur et récupéré mes protégés d'un tube ouvert d'où ce déverser le liquide à proximité.

Une forte fière me terrasser les jours qui suivit cet incident, elle me faisait surement halluciner car je vis mes tortues avoir la taille de chiens adultes, je sombrais une fois encore dans l'inconscience et à mon réveille la fièvre et les douleurs disparut mais mes mains autrefois celle d'un homme vigoureux était remplacer par celle d'un rat. Je hurlais de rage et de douleur pour ce destin qui devait me haïr, mais je senti quatre mains ce posais sur ma cuisse couvert de poils, mes yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de choc en voyant mes protégés. Eux aussi avaient mutés entre la tortue et l'humain, mais leurs tailles correspondait a des enfants de trois ans, le destin devait rire de moi mais me donnait une chance de tourner la page sur ma triste vie en me reconstruisant auprès de quatre fils.

Je trouvais un livre sur la renaissance et leurs donnèrent les noms de génies, peintres, sculpteurs qui avaient façonnaient leurs siècles espérant ainsi que leurs noms leurs donneraient un meilleur destin que le mien, je me rebaptisé Splinter.

Avec le temps je compris qu'ils étaient doués pour la parole et ainsi je deviens leur professeur les éduquant, les élevant comme mes enfants. »

Fin du Flash Back

Durant tout le récit la jeune scientifique avait gardé ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de laisser ses lamentations perturbait le terrible récit, les tortues connaissant qu'une partie de l'histoire fermaient les yeux partageant la peine de leur maitre. Splinter ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour regardait tendrement sa famille il posa chaleureusement sa main sur le bras d'April pour la réconfortait.

-J'ai peut-être tout perdu mais la vie m'as offert de nouvelles joies comme mes fils, même si ils ne sont pas facile à élever…

-Je vous promets de ne rien relevé, et puis qui me croyait en même temps ?

-Je vous fais confiance mademoiselle O'neil.

-Appeler April si vous plait.

-Bien April, je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez rester ici cette nuit. Le vieux rat se retourna vers son ainé et lui fit un signe de tête, celui-ci se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme.

-Mes Enfants vont vous raccompagnez pour être sûr que vous ne risquez rien, et je serais ravi de vous revoir April.

-Moi de même Maitre Splinter.

Les quatre tortues sortirent de leur repaire avec la jeune femme sous le regard remplis de larmes d'un vieux rat qui laissait ses sentiments et sa peine prendre le dessus. Il se leva, ferma les yeux reprenant son souffle et parti dans sa chambre retrouver le portrait de sa famille déchiré au coter de sa nouvelle famille, un fin sourire sur les lèvres il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment la présence de Léonardo qui posait doucement et même craintivement sa main sur l'épaule de son père adoptif.

-Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez que nous sommes là…père…

-Merci mon fils je vais seulement me reposer, va rejoindre tes frères.

-Bien Sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 : Casey Jones

Léonardo sortait de sa douche après son entrainement matinal, son jeune frère Donnie était déjà à son bureau trafiquant un appareil électrique, alors que Raphael s'entrainait sur son sac de frappe. L'ainé des Hamato secouait la tête, son cadet était plus doué pour la boxe que pour le ninjustu mais jamais il ne lui ferait la remarque.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus cherchant le quatrième frère de cette fratrie inhabituel, il croisa les bras sur son plastron mécontent de voir le benjamin à peine réveillé la tête dans une de ces éternelles BD, il fonça droit sur le ninja rouge et tombèrent tous les deux, le bruit alerta Donatello qui leva son regard vers son ainé qui avait le visage fermait les lèvres pincés, il suivit les yeux de son chef pour voir ses deux frères se battre violement. Pourquoi Léo n'intervenait pas ?

Ce qui aurait dû être une simple dispute et une correction pour Mickey se transforma bien vite en dérapage complet lorsque la plus jeune des tortues narguait son ainé de sa faible vitesse, Léonardo avança et fit un signe à son cadet de se tenir prêt à intervenir.

Raphael était remplit de rage, la vantardise de son cadet avait toujours eu le don de le pousser au plus profond de ses retranchements bien plus que le caractère protecteur de son grand frère ou de la discipline que maitre Splinter attendait de lui. Non le sourire qu'arborait Michelangelo l'insupportait au plus haut point, il désirait lui faire mal, qu'il arrêt de rire et de se moquait, il savait que ses nerfs lâchaient, tous le savait Raphaël avait besoin de défouloir sinon il craquerait et là le benjamin de la famille venait de lâcher la bête.

Alors que 'un mouvement fluide et très rapide la tortue rouge sauta a la gorge de son petit frère saï en mains, ses yeux verts noyés dans sa propre souffrance il se fit arrêter par un bras en pleine course, le jeune ninja se débattait un court instant : on l'empêchait de battre sa cible alors il fallait abattre l'ennemie, mais le bras se resserra contre un torse puis une odeur l'entoura et des voix lui parvient a travers le brouillard de sa colère, la voix de son grand frère.

Mickey ayant vu au dernier moment l'attaque de son grand frère ne savait pas comment l'éviter, il avait vus au dernier moment la lueur de haine brillaient dans ses yeux, il comprit que trop tard qu'il avait poussé trop loin l'affrontement avec son ainé, il déglutit et se laissa tomber alors que Léonardo ceintura son grand frère et que Donnie le tira vers lui pour éviter l'attaque de Raphael.

Leur père adoptif était au pas de sa porte le visage sévère, il avait vu tout depuis le début et connaissait suffisamment ses fils pour savoir le plan initial de Léonardo. Il voulait que son benjamin reçoive une leçon sur son oisiveté et savoir ou était les limites de la colère de son cadet pour qui il s'inquiétait. Ce sujet de conversation était récurent entre le père et l'ainé Hamato qui ne voulait voir son cadet sombrait dans la haine mais ne savait comment le canaliser sans qu'il le prenne mal ou même le blessé.

Léonardo avait vu la colère doucement infiltre le corps de son cadet, il avait dit a Mickey d'arrêtais mais il était trop pris dans son jeu, il avança d'un pas sur vers ses deux frères. Plus il avançait plus il sentait l'aura meurtrière de son frère grandir et comme un bruit sourd il pouvait presque voir le corps de son frère se redressait sans tremblement, droit en silence et alors qu'il s'élança aveugler par ce jeu malsain le grand frère bloqua son frère contre lui. Il dut le maintenir fermement lorsqu'il se débattait et malgré son discours rassurant il fallut quelques minutes a Raphael pour refaire surface, il colla alors la tête de son cadet contre lui murmurant certains mots calmant la tortue rouge. Depuis toujours Léonardo avait su canaliser la force brute de son jeune frère et ce malgré leurs rivalités apparentes ils étaient liés, comme deux faces d'une pièce.

Raphael tremblait de peur, jamais il n'avait perdu ainsi le contrôle, il avait honte de lui, même peur, comment pouvait-il penser à faire du mal à un de ses frères ? Il ne cesse de répéter dans son esprit qu'il était un monstre, mais les mots rassurants de son ainé balayèrent le spectre d'une facture de son esprit. Il s'accrochait à Léonardo sans fierté voulant juste son réconfort tellement son esprit était encore embué dans les limbes de l'incident.

Donnie regardait avec peine Raphaël sortir de sa tétanie, il ne tremblait plus et avait repris son masque narquois et sarcastique, il s'inclina doucement en direction de leur maitre et partis en courant Michelangelo qui voulait s'excusait voulait lui courir après mais le jeune ingénieur le retient. Il comprenait son frère, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de retrouver pied avec la réalité et ainsi de redevenir le frère qu'ils avaient besoin.

Raphael courrait dans les égouts seul le bruit de ses pas dans l'eau stagnante résonnait, il devait a tout prix rejoindre la surface, il le devait, une fois qu'il sentit sous ses doigts le contact tant désirés du métal d'une échelle il relâcha un peu le stress et monta en vitesse. Il avait de la chance malgré l'heure pourtant tôt le ciel était couvert et il pleuvait a torrent, il pouvait aisément se balader sur les toits sans risquer d'être vus.

Il avait repéré un gang assez violent dans les rues, depuis l'histoire avec le docteur et April, les tortues c'était renseigner sur cette étrange groupe avec un dragon. Ils étaient reconnus pour être un gang extrêmement violent, voleur, bagarreur ce dernier point intéressé beaucoup Raphael qui voulait se défouler. Malheureusement il n'était pas vraiment endurant et tombèrent vite au sol, il soupira frustré il avait encore besoin de décharger sa colère sur quelqu'un avant de pouvoir affronter ses frères.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de bagarres dans la ruelle voisine, il y alla pour voir un homme avec un masque de hockey de long cheveux noirs muni d'une batte de baseball frapper les dragons pourpres, Raphael sourit il avait peut-être trouver une tête bruler comme lui, ni une ni deux il accourt et para la coup d'un des hommes qui voulait attaquer le masqué dans le dos.

-Merci mon pote.

-J'ai entendu du bruit je me suis dit cool une petite fête, ça te dérange pas que je t'en pique quelques-uns ?

-Pas vraiment

-C'est la grenouille !

-Une tortue je suis une tortue c'est pourtant pas compliqué, bande de crétin !

-Etrange costume mon pote…

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant bat-on-nous

-Je suis pour.

Le gang des dragons pourpres, malgré les récents alliés venus pour mettre fins au deux apprentis justiciers, finirent rapidement par rejoindre Morphée. Quand l'homme masqué se retourna il sursauta et poussa un cri, il releva sa protection, ses yeux bleus dévisagèrent le ninja.

-Mais tu es quoi au juste ?

Il prit doucement sa batte la dirigeant vers Raphael pour le frapper mais celui-ci l'avait vu et s'écarta d'un bond.

-Non mais ça va pas je viens de t'aider et tu me frappes ?!

-Mais tu es quoi au juste comme monstre

-Je suis une tortue ça se voit pas ? Ecoute passe outre mon apparence et dit moi juste merci pour le coup de main.

-Tu parles je m'en serais sortis sans problème

-Tête brulée, il était en surnombre !

Raphael se tu un instant, le surnom qu'il avait donné à l'homme en face de lui était le même que celui de Léo a son propre égard. Un des membres du gang se releva surement pour fuir mais Casey l'ayant vu lança sa batte dans sa direction pour le stopper, une haine sans pareille déforma ses traits rappelant a Raphael son combat ce matin même.

-Non calme toi, tu vas le regrettait !

-Ils doivent tous payer !

-Mais il est à terre, tu veux devenir comme eux ?

« Être comme eux » cette simple phrase paralysa l'homme alors qu'il allait achever le gangster. Non il ne pouvait devenir comme eux, jamais… Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et toute pression parti quand il se retourna vers la tortue.

-Merci, défois je ne contrôle pas ma colère elle…et puis…

-Ouais je vois très bien. Moi c'est Raphael

-Casey Jones.

-Ecoute moi Casey je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Raphaël adressa au jeune homme un grand sourire alors qu'ils entendaient les renforts des dragons pourpres arrivaient, Casey descendit son masque sur son visage en riant.

-Tu l'as dit mon pote.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 : Anniversaire

Léonardo avait toujours une manière particulière de traiter ses frères, parfois de front, parfois discrètement mais il pensait toujours à eux, leurs besoins, leurs envies et leurs anniversaires.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, le père de cette famille recomposait observait toutes les attentions que son ainé apportait a ses frères sans que ceux-ci ne se rend compte de rien. La veille Léonardo avait coupé la console du benjamin pour l'obliger à se coucher et aujourd'hui il était en pleine forme et avait enfin récupéré de ces dernières nuits blanches a jouait, néanmoins cela n'avait pas empêchait Mickey se râler après son frère quitte à être désagréable, mais l'ainé souriait toujours tendrement même avec son regard peiné.

Donnie n'avait pas échappé à ses intentions lorsqu'il sauta le repas du soir pour terminer une pseudo installation en webcam avec April, la jeune femme avait vu la tortue arrivait doucement et avait regardait discrètement l'heure. La tortue violet fut surpris quand il sentit la voix autoritaire de son ainé, le regard coupable que lui adresse son cadet ne le fit pourtant pas ciller les bras croiser il montrait d'un signe de tête la cuisine. Il salua la rousse qui le remercia pour la pause que leur accorder l'ainé Hamato.

Avec Raphael le ninja bleu était plus discret, comme réparé, une fois celui-ci couchait, son sac de frappe ou éteindre la lumière de la chambre de son cadet qu'il oubliait régulièrement, généralement il faisait le tour des chambre pour s'assurer que ses frères étaient bien couchés et sinon partait les mettre au lit de force.

Maitre Splinter avait aussi ses petites intentions comme son thé au jasmin et fleur de cerisier toute juste chaud avec quelques biscuits sec aux noix de pécan qu'il raffolait poser sur la table à cote de sa chambre. Jamais le grand frère montrait ses réels sentiments ni sa peine lorsque les mots de frères dépassait leurs pensées, il restait fière, droit, imperturbable avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Les savoir heureux et en bonne santé suffisait au ninja bleue, cette abnégation pour sa famille effrayer par moment le père adoptif, l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille pouvait le rendre plus fort mais pourrait un jour être un obstacle et une peur à son destin. Ses frères sans s'en rendre compte dépendaient entièrement de lui, et Léo dépendait de son maitre pour ses conseils. La confiance aveugle qu'avait son fils envers lui mettait souvent la pression, mais la méditation chassait ses noirs pensées, car après tout la confiance était mutuelle.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour la famille Hamato, en effet ce jour fut leurs renaissance en tant que mutant. Et comme toujours pour satisfaire les membres de sa famille Léonardo avait tout organisé, il avait trouvé les ingrédients pour faire un vrai gâteau comme en rêvait Michelangelo grâce à April, trouvait les derniers composants pour Donnie ce qu'il occupait et assure la voie libre, un magnifique bouquin sur les arts martiaux pour son père comme cadeau et évidemment les cadeaux de ses frères.

A peine réveillé Raphael se laissa tomber bougon sur la chaine, ne remarquant pas la tasse a café fumante devant lui qu'avait déposé son frère, il la prit comme un automate, et soupira d'aise, il laissa sa nuque reposait contre le rebord en bois reposant ses muscles encore endolories par sa nuit.

-Je sors aujourd'hui je vais voir Casey

-Soit juste là pour ce soir Annonça l'ainé.

-Je ne vais pas être en retard à notre anniv frérot.

-Je sais.

Le ninja rouge termina son café et se leva partant pour rejoindre son ami Casey Jones, sous le regard chaleureux de son ainé, il était heureux grâce a Casey Raphael avait pu atténuer cette part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui, les deux têtes bruler s'entendaient comme larrons en foires et adorait se battre en eux.

Donnie arriva en s'étirant un bras l'autre étant occupé à lire un livre sur la physique quantique, comme son frère avant lui il tendit juste la main pour prendre son verre de jus d'orange et des fruits secs, le maitre soupira en secouant la tête, il fallait faire quelque chose.

-Donnie j'ai un truc pour toi de la part d'April

Donatello leva la tête et lorsqu'il vit avec bonheur le circuit manquant à sa création il remercia April, mais son frère fut oublier, il salua son frère et son maitre pressé de travailler à son projet avec le reste de ses fruits secs.

-Il faut qu'on parle Léonardo

-Oui sensei ?

L'ainé se posa a ses côté et alors que son père adoptif allait prendre la parole le benjamin entra dans la cuisine saluant tout le monde, il ne vit que son maitre et son ainée mais leur adressa un immense sourire.

-Laisse nous on discutera plus tard.

-Bien.

-Je dérange ?

-Jamais Mickey mange va

-Oui après tout le petit déjeuner et le repas le plus important.

Il saisit la cuillère et enfourna a pleine bouche les céréales au miel que son frère lui avait préparé, il aimait vraiment ces céréales mais si cela ne tenait qu'a lui il aurait mangé le reste de la pizza qui trainer dans le carton à coter, il tourna la tête pour observait ses chances quand la boite disparut. La jeune tortue entendu son maitre rire et un bruit de poubelle, en levant les yeux il vit la main de Léo se pinçant le nez avec lassitude, il se mit à rire nerveusement avant de filer au salon avec son bol pour ensuite partir lire ses B.D

« Parfois je me rends compte du chemin que tu as parcouru, et je me dit que je te met une énorme pression. Mais je suis un vieux rat et un jour je ne serais plus là pour vous guider »

Splinter se leva et avant qu'il puisse prendre son plateau pour aller regarder son pêcher coupable : les séries romantiques stupides son fils l'avait devancé, et l'accompagna. Il avait depuis longtemps remarquait les attentions que Leonardo apportait dans cette famille, mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact que cela aurait vraiment. Il espérait que ses fils ai pensé à leur frère, auquel cas il aviserait et bougerait les choses. Il laissa ses réflexions pour plus tard quand le générique de son émission retendit dans la pièce.

Le soir était arrivé, tous était réunis dans la pièce, même leurs nouveaux amis Casey et April, la jeune femme apporta avec le fils ainé le gâteau sous l'œil avide du benjamin. Les rires emplissaient allégrement la salle, cela réchauffa le cœur du vieux rat, ils avaient tellement grandis…

-D'abord les cadeaux !

En entendant la phrase du ninja bleu les trois tortues se regardèrent tendus se jetant ses œillades affolées, le maitre l'avait remarqué et soupira déçu par l'attitude immature de ses trois enfants. Léo ne fit pas attention et déposa devant son maitre et ses trois frères des paquets de tailles différentes.

-Don, April a dû m'aider, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir pouvant d'être utile.

Le ninja scientifique ouvrit doucement son paquet pour voir un nécessaire d'analyse, tubes, pipettes, il releva le visage vers son frère en le remerciant.

Mickey ouvrit la boite pour voir un petit chaton orange, il fit la navette plusieurs fois entre Léo et le chat, son sourire s'agrandissant en même temps avant de pousser un cri de joie dans le repaire.

-Tu t'appelleras Klunk

-N'oublie pas Mickey ce n'est pas un jouet, prends en soin.

-Merci Léo.

Raphael appréhendais son cadeau, son frère et lui n'était pas si proche pour savoir tout ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir non ? Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un magnifique pull a l'effigie de sa marque de moto préféré, bon il retirait tout ce qu'il ait pu dire…Léo le connaissait bien, il était très observateur plus que ses trois frères réunis.

Splinter attendit pour ouvrir le sien, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du cuir et de vieux parchemin, il déchira délicatement le papier qui recouvrait le livre qui complétait sa collection, sa main caressa doucement le cuir ancien du livre une intense émotion le prit mais il ne décrocha pas son regard gris de celui bleue de son fils pour le remercier.

Tout aurait pu continuer dans la fête et la bonne ambiance, Léo avait l'habitude de ne pas recevoir de cadeau mais cela lui était égale, son maitre lui offrait une famille avec ses frères pour lui cela n'avait pas de prix, il sourit en regardant ses frères et ses amis a la table il perçut le regard déçu de son père d'adoption et il se redressa faisant tomber un verre sur la table.

Ce simple geste eu pour effet d'attiré l'attention de tous, ils observaient l'échange entre le maitre t l'élève, Léo se sentait blessé presque détruit, il n'avait pas méritait ce regard si triste et si déçu il avait toujours fait de son mieux, malgré les sacrifices, les douleurs, les entrainements il avait tenus bon, alors pourquoi.

-Pourquoi sensei ?

Le rat soupira en fermant les yeux rompant enfin le contact visuel pesant pour son fils qui se rassit mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé Léonardo j'ai failli à ma tache

-Mais ne racontez pas de bêtises, maitre.

Il tourna ce même regard vers ses trois fils restant qui se tassèrent sur leurs chaises, il se leva tenant contre lui son cadeau.

-J'ai failli mon fils, tes frères sont devenus trop dépendant de toi, mais moi aussi, je me repose trop sur toi pour faire tourner cette famille alors que pour l'instant j'en reste le père. Tu as besoin d'un entrainement spécial.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Murmura la tortue à moitié debout les mains tremblantes sur la table se retenant.

-Je voulais t'en parler ce matin, mais j'ai attendu ce soir pour voir ce qui se passerait mais rien….

-Vous savez que rien ne m'importe plus que votre sécurité et bien être a tous ?

-C'est pour ça que tu vas partir !

Les mots étaient prononcés, le couperet tomber, l'air manqua autour de la table, le plus jeune des Hamato couina les yeux pleins de larmes, Donnie et Raphaël le savaient Léonardo obéirait a leur père même s'il ne voulait pas partir, ils essayèrent en vain de se plaindre auprès de leur maitre qui chassa toutes réclamation d'un revers de la main.

-Tu dois devenir plus fort, et nous aussi, viens avec moi je vais te donner l'endroit où tu vas te rendre, tu partiras maintenant tu ne te feras pas repéré.

-Je peux l'emmené, du moins un bout de chemin avança Casey

-Merci Monsieur Jones, je serais plus tranquille si Léonardo partait avec vous en voiture.

Le rat partis dans sa chambre attendant son fils qui se levait d'un pas lourd comme un condamné vers son bourreau. Il ne pouvait retarder le départ ainsi son sac fut très, trop même, vite prêt, parmi tous ses objets de survie une simple photo de sa famille faite il y a peu grâce à l'appareil photo d'April : ils étaient tous réunis, maitre Splinter fière au milieu entouré de ses fils ainsi qu'April et de Casey. Même si il avait peur de se retrouvait seul il comprenait la décision de son père, certes il la redoutait et espérait qu'elle n'arrive pas encore mais il était trop tard.

La fin de soirée était morose, Raphael regardait d'un air coupable son cadeau, pendant que Donnie ne voulait pas le toucher et que Mickey serrait Klunk contre lui les larmes coulant le longs de ses joues. April et Casey avait accompagné leur frère, celui-ci les avait regardé le cœur briser et leurs avaient fait promettre de se tenir tranquille et de veiller les uns sur les autres. Leur père n'était pas réapparut depuis son discourt au repas, ce n'est qu'après un coup de file sur le cellulaire de Donatello venant d'April qu'ils virent leur maitre dans la salle.

-Sensei…il est bien arrivé…

-Bien….Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je vais d'abord vous laissez du temps pour découvrir pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix, puis après nous nous entrainerons.

-Oui sensei murmura les trois ninjas.

En voyant ses trois fils partirent les épaules basses vers leurs chambres il savait combien ce choix avait était dur pour lui et pour ses enfants, mais il avait fait le bon. Demain était un autre jour et puis sa formation ne durait qu'un mois, cela passerait vite. Le père de la famille Hamato retourna dans sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres, demain promettait d'être intéressant a regarder, il avait hate de voir ses fils se débrouiller sans leur chef.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 : Entrainement et séparation

Raphael pénétrait pour la première fois la chambre de son frère, comme il s'y attendait tout était propre, ranger, soigner. Un lit a même le sol avec une couverture bleue, un cadre ou son nom en kanji se trouvait fièrement accrocher au mur, la tortue rouge hésitait a rentré dans ce sanctuaire pourtant il soupira et ouvrit en grand la porte, il n'y avait pas de lumière, Léonardo allumer seulement des bougies il disait que c'était pour l'entrainement mais Donnie savait que c'était pour lui évitait plus de travail.

Au fond de la pièce le ninja pouvait voir la forme d'un bureau, il ne pouvait empêchait sa curiosité de l'étreindre et d'avancer, frôlant le tapis doux de la chambre de son frère, il avança ne voyant que le bureau le bras tendu dans sa direction, il ouvrit les tiroirs pris dans une frénésie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dans le premier tiroir se trouvait un nécessaire à calligraphie, dans le deuxième des carnets pour dessiner avec quelques croquis que Raphael reconnaissait comme étant talentueuses. Dans le troisième il ne trouva qu'un simple livre, il était assez épais avec une couverture noire en cuir, en approchant le livre de son visage la tortue pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'encre qui emplissait ce journal.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse tenir un journal intime, lui si parfait, il ricana mais il ne put se résigner a simplement le poser et ouvrit la première page, la 1er page datait de 10 ans auparavant, Raphael se mit à lire les premières lignes son visage concentré.

« Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour, sensei m'as nommé chef, je ressens comme une immense pression sur mes épaules, Raphael est en colère après moi je suis triste… »

« J'ai commencé à faire des sessions supplémentaires, pour pouvoir devenir plus fort et protéger mes frères…Mickey m'en veut de ne plus venir jouer avec lui mais j'en aurais envie pourtant… »

Son frère avait à présent 10 ans dans son journal.

« Donnie ne m'as pas écouté lorsque je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher et de ne pas rester sur ses expériences, le maitre m'as expliqué qu'en tant que chef je devais me faire obéir, j'ai donc décidé de m'imposer plus de disciplines pour qu'ils m'écoutent…200 sauts périlleux arrières… »

Plus Raphael sautait les pages, plus les textes devenaient sérieux et récents.

« Raphaël ne comprend pas, je sais qu'il est fort mais il n'est pas encore prêt, maitre Splinter m'as annoncé la fin de ma formation, il n'aurait plus rien à m'apprendre, mais je lui ai demandé de se taire pour ne pas froisser les autres, ils sont besoins de progresser et je dois les aider. »

C'était l'une des dernières pages du journal de son frère, ainsi Léonardo avait fini par passer maitre mais ne le disait pas pour eux ?

Le maitre des lieux avait les yeux fermés à genoux au centre du dojo, sa tasse de thé reposante fumante près de lui, il callait sa respiration pour entrer doucement en transe ainsi il put écouter tout aux alentours. Comme ses fils arrivant, le pas lourd, le frottement des mains de Michelangelo sur ses bras pour se donner un coup de fouet, il sentait le stress de Donatello et…la surprise de Raphael ?

Splinter ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tortue rouge entré avec un carnet dans les mains, il l'avait déjà vu ce livre appartenait à son fils ainé : Léonardo.

-Que fais-tu avec ça Raphael ?

-Léo avait fini sa formation… ça fait trois ans qu'il a fini sa formation….

Le maitre soupira, il savait qu'un jour ses fils l'apprendraient, mais ne pensait pas que cela soit son fils le plus impulsif.

-Oui, je l'ai envoyé pour apprendre à se détacher de moi mais aussi de vous, je pense dire que c'est la dernière étape pour qu'il passe maitre complètement. Mais il est vrai que depuis 3ans je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre.

-Il passait plus de 10 ans entre entrainement et méditation, c'est normal qu'il ait achevé sa formation si vite.

Raphael jeta le carnet au pied de son maitre avec dégout et énervement. Il avait perdu son grand frère, finit par le jalouser alors que celui-ci avait tout sacrifié pour devenir plus fort et les protéger. Mickey et Donatello qui écoutaient la conversation n'était a qu'à moitié surpris, ils avaient bien vus que leur frère ne progresser plus vraiment, ils avaient aussi remarqué que Léonardo cachait sa force auprès d'eux.

-Raphaël, il a choisi d'endosser ce rôle, pour vous. De plus il ne tient qu'à vous de terminer votre formation. Mes fils avaient vous pris votre déjeuner ce matin ?

La question perturba le groupe qui se regardait en faisant un signe de négation.

-Mais maitre pourquoi cette question ?

-Mickey qui te fait ton bol ? Raphaël ton café ? Donnie ton verre de jus d'orange ?

-Léonardo murmurèrent les tortues au bout de quelques secondes de silence et de réflexions.

-Vous voyez ou je veux en venir mes enfants, Léonardo est devenus une part importante de votre vie tant par sa discrétion que par ses ordres mais vous devez à présent comprendre sinon vous risquez de perdre votre frère. Il est fort certes mais son esprit et son cœur ne peuvent être protégé que par ses frères. Raphael toi qui a lu son journal tu as bien vu la tristesse que cachait ton frère lors de vos disputes ?

-Oui sensei.

-Un chef se doit de cacher ses émotions, il ne doit pas être divertis par ses sentiments c'est bien ça maitre ? Demanda Donnie

-Oui et à votre avis depuis combien de temps votre frère cache t'il ses sentiments ? Il rit avec vous, certes mais avez-vous un vrai sourire ou même le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules se défaire ? Non car c'est un chef, il se doit de le porter, si je l'ai choisi lui au lieu de l'un de vous trois c'est car il a la faculté de pouvoir porter ce fardeau. Raphael tu fait trop confiance à ton instinct et ne réfléchis pas assez au contraire de toi Donatello tu prend ton temps pour évaluer les risques, et toi Michelangelo tu as encore besoin de grandir. Bien maintenant que vous avez pris conscience de la charge de votre frère, êtes-vous prêt à vous entrainer ?

Les sourires de ses fils répondirent à sa question, ils se mirent en positions à genoux devant leur maitre attendant la suite des instructions.

Léonardo fermait les yeux, a ses côte un feu crépitait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son père l'enverrait ici, mais il se savait étrangement en sécurité, peut être le lieu… Etre au Japon dans le berceau du Bushido n'était pas donner à tout le monde, et là où il se trouvait le calme plat y régner, pas de voiture, de gens d'odeurs alléchante de marchand et restaurant ni de bruits de pas, ni du bruit métallique du métro newyorkais.

Après un voyage dans la soute d'un avion pour aller plus vite, il avait sorti le papier et un plan que son maitre lui avait confié, il remercia aussi mentalement son père pour les notions de Japonais. S'aventurer dans les montagnes de ce pays s'avéra plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait, le froid mordait sa peau malgré sa couverture, aussi pour économiser son énergie lors de ses pauses le ninja méditer.

Ce genre d'exercice qui lui avait paru autrefois très dur était d'une simplicité sans nom à présent, il faisait de plus en plus souvent après un entrainement ou une dispute avec ses frères une séance pour se relaxer.

Le seul écho dans cette nuit sous un ciel étoilé était sa respiration, une semaine qu'il était-là, il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans rire auprès de ses frères et de son confort habituel, ce n'était pas dur en soi mais plutôt perturbant…

Il aurait voulu avoir un de ses frères auprès de lui, mais Mickey n'était pas près a un voyage pareille, Don aurait étudiait plus la faune et la flore que s'entrainer, non le seul était Raphael mais qui prendrait soin de ses frères si les deux ainés étaient partis ? Et puis son père l'avait envoyé pour qu'il soit plus fort.

Il s'éveilla de son rituel pour observait la beauté des lieux qui l'entourait, il aimait beaucoup dessiner et il se félicita d'avoir pris un carnet a croquis et des crayons pour immortaliser les rencontres faites de ce pays. L'aurore se levait déchirant le manteau noir bleuté de la nuit apportant douceur et chaleur à cette foret endormis. Il fallut néanmoins partir et le ninja bleue le savait il était enfin arrivé a destination.

Devant lui se dressait une magnifique demeure, de grand dragon et lion en pierre reposait sur un grand mur blanc comme protégeant ce lieu, la jeune tortue eu un instant d'hésitation en était-il digne ? Si son père l'avait envoyé ici ce n'était pas pour rien, alors il avança son cœur voilé de peurs balayer par ses récentes résolutions.

Mais une fois le mur traverser une toute nouvelle sensation le prit, l'atmosphère changea brusquement, le ninja se tient instinctivement sur ses gardes les mains sur ses ninjato l'œil vif observant les alentours. Seul un vent violent lui répondit, et alors qu'il se redressa moins alerte, un tourbillon apparut devant lui et une forme se dessina à travers l'épais tourbillon.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise, non le choc de Léonardo lorsque la silhouette montra son apparence, une lapin en tenu de samouraï était devant lui fièrement dressé un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je me nomme Usagi Miyamoto, je suis le gardien de ce lieu.

-Mais quel est ce lieu ?

-Il s'agit d'un sanctuaire pour les valeureux guerriers, ceux qui ont le cœur pur peuvent passer la barrière, comme toi et me voir.

-Tu es un fantôme ?

-Non et oui, c'est assez compliquer. Je suis un des gardiens de cet endroit, mais je ne viens pas de cette époque ni de ce monde. Mais d'après l'âme du sanctuaire je suis celui qui te correspondrait le mieux.

-Apprend moi à protéger les miens Usagi-san

-Bien suit moi.

Trois ans qu'il avait achevé sa formation, du moins physiquement, il le savait il l'avait lui-même dit à son maitre qu'il n'était pas prêt a porté le titre de maitre. Mais dans cet endroit mystique il avait découvert une autre façon de méditer, et avait trouvé une autre étape dans le contrôle de soi.

Le ninja bleue se leva toujours concentré sur sa transe, il pouvait sentir la terre sous ses pieds, chaque pierres roulaient sous sa voute plantaire, Léonardo pouvait clairement voir malgré les yeux fermer le courant d'énergie dans chaque plantes, chaque êtres vivants, une sensation nouvelle et si grisante. L'adrénaline de cette nouvelle vision emplissait les veines de la tortue mais bien vite il laissa son excitation prendre le pas sur la méditation et sa vision redevient noire.

Il laissa un juron passait avant de se rassoir en position du lotus pour recommencer sa séance, le défaut de la tortue était d'être perfectionniste, et il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'arriverait pas a tenir ce nouveau stade de méditation même en mouvement. Il ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait il restait concentré sentant les énergies affluaient autour de lui, le purifiant le nourrissant, l'apaisant.

Usagi et lui c'était trouver énormément de point commun, leurs code d'honneur proches malgré qu'un soit un ninja l'autre un samouraï, leur amour pour les belles manufactures, et le dessin. Léonardo apprécier pouvoir discuter avec une autre personne que sa famille et comprenait le besoin de Raphael d'aller voir Casey. Un soupire fit relevait la tête du lapin.

-Qui a-t-il Leonardo-san ?

-Je me disais juste que lorsque je rentrerais chez moi, je ne pourrais plus te parler a loisir, ce qui est dommage.

-Certes c'est regrettable mais je connais un moyen de garder contact, nous ne pourrons pas nous voir mais grâce a ceci.

Le samouraï tendit un paquet de feuilles blanches et des enveloppes sous l'œil intriquer et moqueur de la tortue.

-Des lettres ?

-Oui mais elles ont la particularité grâce a un sortilège de rejoindre le destinataire de la lettre.

Les minutes passaient, puis les heures et les jours, le jeune ninja n'aurait jamais pu penser que le simple fait d'être dans un autre lieu que sa ville natale lui permettrait d'accéder a cette étape, il laissa un sourire flottait sur son visage son père lui le savait. Léonardo se leva craquant ses articulations, il effaça les traces de son passage. Un mois dans cette endroit lui avait permis de se sentir lui-même, pas de frères à surveiller, ni de maitre à satisfaire, il laissait enfin son être s'unir.

Auprès du samouraï il avait pu trouver un confident, un ami fiable et un excellent partenaire en combat, dans ce sanctuaire il avait appris énormément, tant sur les énergies que sur les portails dimensionnelles et même la magie. Il savait que toutes ses informations plairaient a ses frères particulièrement à Donnie.

Devant un portail de couleur bleu les deux amis se saluèrent avant de se promettre de s'écrire souvent, ils étaient heureux de leur mois passé ici. Le ninja bleue passa à travers la porte pour se retrouvait non loin du point de rendez-vous.

Il avait appris à faire abstraction de ses sentiments mais grâce à ce voyage il avait pu ne faire qu'un avec et cela l'avait rendu plus calme plus posé. Il voulait voir ses frères maintenant, ils lui manquaient tant. Léonardo regarda le soleil déclinant lui donnant une indication sur l'heure qu'il était, il soupira bientôt Casey arriverait pour le ramené auprès des siens, le soleil enfin cachait derrière les montagnes le jeune ninja descendit vers la route.

Une voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, April sortait de la voiture cherchant son ami du regard, elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle ni la respiration de Léonardo seulement sa main sur son épaule.

-Léo…tu m'as fait peur….tu sembles…

-Différent ?

-Moins tourmenté aussi

-Je le suis. Mais maintenant je veux rentrer.

-Je comprends, tu leurs manque aussi.

Le ninja bleue s'installa dans la voiture avec un sourire bienveillant, alors que ses amis le conduisait au reste de sa famille, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage, son âme se concentrant sur la route, sa respiration se calquant sur le moteur, il n'avait plus besoin de ses yeux pour voir, et April qui pensait qu'il dormait voulait le couvrir la main de la tortue l'arrêtant.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas…

-Méditation ?

-Hmm on peut dire ça.

-D'ailleurs n'était tu pas au Japon pourquoi te cherchais a l'exterieur de la ville ?

-Une longue histoire Casey, disons qu'un ami m'as aider…

-Un ami ?

Léo ne répondit pas à l'interrogation de la jeune femme et se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Casey tourne maintenant

-Pourquoi ?

- Fait-le !

Le jeune homme tourna le volant déviant la route de quelques mètres lorsqu'une biche passa en courant pour rejoindre l'autre cote de la route, les deux humains se regardèrent choqué, mais comment avait il fait pour savoir ? Ce voyage avait décidément beaucoup changer le jeune homme.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 : Le retour de flamme

Deux bon mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Léonardo, celui-ci avait enlacé avec joie ses frères, même Raphaël, ils avaient ensuite fêté leurs retrouvailles en allant faire un tour sur les hauteurs de leurs ville. Et avait empêché un braquage avec l'aide de Casey des dragons pourpres, ce gang commençait à devenir de plus en plus ingérable d'après le jeune homme et cela ne faisait qu'empire avec les années, les tortues avaient décidés de tirés cela au claire.

Donnie avait récolté de nombreux témoignages grâce à Casey et April sur la situation à l'extérieur, il avait aussi suffisamment d'indices pour se poser une réelle question sur la fulgurante ascension d'un groupe de voyou.

Dix ans auparavant un certain Hun avait réunis d'autres gamins dans son genre pour terroriser les habitants de son quartier, il les faisait chantée ou même raquette sans aucun scrupule mêlant habilement manipulation et violence.

Mais depuis trois ans ce simple gang avait pris des proportions énormes, les mafias s'étaient effaces à leur profits, et Donnie trouvait cela bizarre, ils étaient peut être beaucoup mais n'avaient pas suffisamment de relations pour s'équiper et faire les profits actuels.

Le génie de la famille Hamato se doutait de quelque chose, il était persuadé qu'un mécène du mal comme l'avait surnommé Mickey aidait ce groupe mais pourquoi la question était là ? Enlevé un scientifique même fou n'avait rien a voir avec leurs petites escroqueries de l'époque et n'auguré rien de bon.

La tortue au masque violet était du genre pacifique mais en ce moment après deux mois de recherche intensif il était à fleur de peau et quand une de ses inventions planta il craqua, il la jeta par terre d'un geste de rage et se laissa tomber sur son siège, tout la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé à être devant un écran retomba sur ses épaules. Il aurait dû écouter son ainé lorsque celui-ci l'avait forcé à se coucher mais non il avait voulu coute que coute trouvait le détail qui lui manquait.

Le bruit de la chute intrigua le benjamin de la famille qui posa précautionneusement ses mains dans l'embrassures de la porte et passa doucement sa tête pour voir son frère les mains sur ses tempes a moitié endormis. Son esprit joueur arriva au galop et il se faufila doucement derrière son frère dans l'intention de le réveillé mais alors qu'il allait mettre son plan en action une main s'abattit sur son épaule et une autre sur sa bouche pour couvrir son crie d'effroi.

-Franchement Mickey tu es un ninja tu aurais dû me sentir arriver ?

-Léo ?

-Oust laisse Don récupéré il a assez travaillez…va embêter Raph

-C'est vrai je peux ?

-Il joue en ce moment tu as qu'à faire une partis avec lui…

-Cool, viens Klunk

Il attrapa son chat roux et couru rejoindre son frère râleur, l'ainée posa doucement une couverture sur le génie en soupirant de lassitude et ferma la porte de son bureau pour le laisser dormir quelques heures. De plus sur un des écrans de son ordinateur un symbole avait interpellé le jeune ninja cherchant dans son esprit ou il avait bien pu le voir.

Deux jours étaient passés, les frères Hamato avaient pu se reposer et ils commencèrent avec la bénédiction de leur père leurs recherches sur le terrain. Léonardo et Raphael se chamailler gentiment alors que Mickey faisait le pitre et Donnie se concentre sur ses données pour leurs donnaient les indications.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû prendre une serpillère avec nous ? Questionna le benjamin

La question stupide de Mickey fit relevé la tête de Donnie et arrêter les deux ainés qui le dévisagèrent.

-Pourquoi demanda prudemment Donatello s'attendant au pire

-L'effusion de sang de ses deux la…aieee Raph ?!

-Cela t'apprendra à sortir des âneries !

- Mickey ce n'est pas le moment, reste concentré. Chut écouter :

-Le boss veut absolument ses puces électronique alors on y va c'est tout, pose pas de question

-Ouais mais ou faut les cherchaient ?

-Dans un entrepôt sur les docs appartenant à l'entreprise THTC.

-Ouais j'appelle les gars on se retrouve là-bas.

La conversation avait interpellé les tortues qui c'étaient arrêter pour écouter, Léo se retourna vers Donnie pour le voir froncer les sourcils ajoutant sur son portable la conversation dans sa base de donné, il releva la tête pour secouer la tête de façon affirmatif, il fallait suivre ses deux membres des dragons pourpres.

La filature se fit sans ennuis, ils n'étaient qu'un gang de rues et eux des ninjas sur entrainés. Ils étaient sur le toit en face de l'entrepôt, Léonardo voulait attendre pour évaluer les risques et le nombre de dragons pourpres mais Mickey et Raphael avaient déjà filé.

-C'est dur d'être chef parfois. Léo laissa un rire lui échapper et sauta du toit avec Don pour rejoindre ses frères et se plonger dans la mêlée.

Le combat n'était pas dur en soit mais le nombre plus importants d'ennemies faisait que l'endurance des ninjas fondait comme neige au soleil. Alors que Donnie abattait le dernier dragon pourpre, le bruit d'un camion intriqua le plus jeune qui se faufila parmi les caisses pour aller voir, il se haussa vers une des grandes fenêtres de l'entrepôt et couina

-Les gars il y en a d'autres qui arrivent et avec le gros balaise blond de la dernière fois.

-Hun murmura Léonardo, les gars on fonce au deuxième vite, Raph pas d'excuse tu viens.

La tortue rouge grogne mais suivit néanmoins son frère ainé alors que les nouveaux arrivant défoncèrent la porte, Hun arriva au centre de la pièce avec un grand sourire. Ses hommes ne cherchaient pas les tortues comme ils s'y attendaient mais récupéré les blessés, Léo regarda ses frères et sentit ses entrailles se serrait, quelques chose de tourner pas rond.

Et lorsque le chef des dragons pourpres se mit a rire l'ainé Hamato savait qu'ils leurs fallait vite partir, il tourna son regard vers le haut de l'entrepôt mais rien pas de fenêtre pour s'enfuir, il ferma les yeux et se mit a se concentré.

- Leo ce n'est pas le moment de méditer ! S'insurgea Raphael

-Les tortues je sais que vous êtes là, je m'en doutais un peu voyez-vous. J'ai une bonne nouvelle vous disparaîtrez ce soir, mes hommes sont poster tout autour de l'entrepôt avec de jolies armes à feu et je ne pense pas que vous soyez immunisés contre les balles..

-Que vas-t-on faire murmura Mickey a Donnie qui secoua la tête

Raphael resserra ses saï dans ses mains et allait sautait sur le chef quand il sentit la main de son frère le retenir mais lorsqu'il le regard Léo avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait en pleine méditation, un élan de colère le prit et il leva son poing et l'abattit sur son frère qui l'arrêta d'une main, se levant il inspira profondément, Donnie alternait entre son frère et Hun.

-Et j'ai un ici une bombe qui va exploser dans 20 secondes donc a jamais les tortues.

Le chef des dragons pourpres partis laissant la bombe au centre de la pièce, Donnie voulait y aller mais fut retenus par Léo.

-Mais on va mourir qu'est ce qui te prend ? Laisse-moi y aller

-C'est un piège, si tu y va tu te fers tiré dessus comme un lapin.

-Alors on fait quoi grand chef, pourquoi tu m'as arrêté et pourquoi

-Plus tard les questions, juste, suivez-moi.

Le plus vieux de la fratrie se glissa habilement entre caisse et draps de l'entrepôt se mouvant avec grâce et se dirigea en courant vers un point précis suivit par ses frères. Léo se retourna vers Don

-Passe-moi ton Bo vite il reste 5 seconde

4

Don donna son bo

3

Léo frappa avec force un point bien précis

2

Une tôle tomba et une voie d'accès fut crée

1

Les tortues se jetèrent dehors tombant avec fracas sur des caisses en bois

0

Les quatre tortues a peine tombaient furent soufflait par l'explosion et se dispersent en volant. Mickey atterrit contre l'entrepôt en flamme une tôle le protégeant, Raphael avait roulé sur un chariot élévateur, Léonardo et Donnie avaient disparus.

Ce fut la tortue rouge qui ouvrit en premier ses yeux vert il appela en crachant la poussière accumulé dans ses bronches ses frères, un grincement lui répondit et lorsqu'il s'approcha du bruit il faillit se prendre un débris de l'entrepôt, Mickey faisant une pose de super héros.

-Je suis super invincible

-Tu vas être super mort…Tu as vu Léo ou Donnie ?

-DON…LEO

Les deux frères entendirent le bruit de l'eau et deux personnes crachaient avec force, une fois sur place ils furent heureux de voir leurs frères allongés l'un a coter de l'autre en reprenant leurs respirations.

-Tu…comment…tu…as…fait…

-Longue histoire petit frère

-Vous nous avez fait peur vous deux ! Interrompit le benjamin.

Donatello reprenait encore son souffle que son frère était déjà debout comme si l'explosion et leur chute et les combats n'étaient jamais arrivé. Mais que c'était-il passer pendant son mois de formation ? Raphael aida l'ingénieur a se relevé.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant on va attendre un peu et juste les suivre, une fois qu'ils auront baissé leurs gardes et nous croirons vraiment mort on pourra…Léo se retourna vers son cadet rouge avec un sourire amusé…on pourra casser du méchant.

-Ça, ça me plait.

-Et comment vas t on les suivre ?

-J'avais placé une balise sur un des hommes de Hun au cas où

-Léo défois tu me fais peur à tout penser comme ça, c'est effrayant.

-Mais non Mickey allez partons d'ici.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 : Les fruits d'un entrainement

Depuis l'autre soir à l'entrepôt Donnie observait son ainé avec plus d'attention qu'auparavant mais même en le faisant discrètement celui-ci l'avait remarqué. En pleine session contre Mickey Raphael et Donatello regardaient calmement le combat.

-Don arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Léo c'était brusquement retourner fixant son cadet, le maitre allait rappeler son fils a l'ordre quand Mickey essaya de l'attaquer mais le ninja bleue l'avait senti venir il se baissa, et d'un mouvement rapide fit tomber son frère avec un croche pied se releva et pointa ses katanas contre le coup de son benjamin.

La riposte fut si rapide que les tortues n'eurent pas le temps de la voir clairement et Splinter se mit a sourire.

-Je vois que ton entrainement à porter ses fruits.

-D'ailleurs nous en parle jamais, c'était comment ?

Léo regarda son maitre avant de soupirait fermant les yeux, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas ou commençait. Il leva la main demandant une seconde, son sac était encore fait, seul un paquet de feuilles en étaient sortis. Il prit de nombreux rouleaux et les ramena au dojo.

-C'est un lieu spirituelle, et remplis de connaissance que tout le monde ignore, ce fut magnifique et Usagi.

-Usagi ? La voix de Raphael se fit a la fois curieuse et jalouse.

Son frère ainé était son meilleur ami, son double, son miroir, il n'avait pas le droit de…ahhh mais lui avait Casey…La tortue rouge regarda son ainé essayant de rester impassible malgré ses poings serrés.

-C'est un des gardiens. J'ai pris des notes intéressantes pour toi Don, et j'ai fait des croquis sur le santuaire pour que vous puissiez le voir. J'aurais tellement voulu que vous veniez avec moi.

-Qu'as-tu appris en plus que maitre Splinter ne nous a pas appris ?

-Maitre ?

-Vas-y…

-Notre corps se compose de trois choses différentes le corps a proprement parlé, l'âme et une essence vitale coulant en nous, une force appelle CHI. Si nous la contrôlons nous pouvons augmenter notre perception sur notre entourage.

-De la même manière que je peux voir votre énergie votre frère et développer cette technique

-Tu es encore en avance sur nous…maugréa le ninja rouge

-Je ne la matrice pas encore parfaitement, mais je vous aiderais a la contrôler….Raph je ne veux pas être au-dessus de vous mais que mes frères soit a mes cotes. Je suis l'ainé je me dois d'être assez fort pour vous protéger, mais c'est vous qui me protéger…

Ses frères lui sourient chaleureusement, leur père avait raison c'était à eux de protéger leur ainé et ils en étaient fière. Alors que leur frère allait continuer son récit un tintement retenti, les trois tortues se dressèrent et sortirent leurs armes alors que Léonardo et Splinter se regardaient étonnés.

Voyant le peu de réactivité de Léo, Raph se retourna pour l'engueuler, mais un autre tintement de clochette retentit, son frère se leva et de dirigea vers l'extérieur du dojo dans le salon, il se mit a sourire lorsqu'il vit un portail dimensionnelle bleu.

Pour les trois autres tortues ce n'étaient qu'une grosse flaque bleue, dont les mouvements et remouds fluctuaient de plus en plus, et soudain une main….avec des poils blancs ?

Léonardo ouvrait grand les bras au nouveau venu, après de chaleureuse retrouvaille et un portail fermé, le duo se retourna vers la famille Hamoto.

-Usagi voici mes frères : Raphael, Donatello, et Michelangelo, et voilà mon père Splinter.

-C'est un plaisir de rencontre enfin la famille de Léonardo-san

Le lapin samouraï s'inclina respectueusement devant la famille Hamato, les trois tortues rangèrent leurs armes regardant étrangement le nouvel invité, puis Léonardo qui avait capté leurs mines déconfite se mit a rire et expliqua plus simplement son voyage et sa rencontre avec Usagi.

La journée continua sous les assauts des nombreuses questions de Donatello sur l'univers d'Usagi et les commentaires de Mickey, Léonardo était heureux de voir ses frères aussi curieux et son ami présent. La seul ombre au tableau était Raphaël, sa carapace reposant contre le mur les bras croisé sur son plastron il regardait son grand frère.

Son père d'adoption connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il était contrarié, le faite qu'il s'éloigne en râlant ou son regard jaloux envers le samouraï le menait sur la voix évidemment mais aussi la ride qui se formait entre ses yeux déformant son bandeau rouge.

Son portable se mit à sonner mais trop concentré dans son reluquage il ne prit pas attention, l'instance de l'appel fit tourner Léonardo vers son cadet et haussa les yeux en voyant la position de son jeune frère. Il se leva sous les regards surpris des autres participants de leurs conversations.

-Au dojo…maintenant !

Raphael ne se fit pas prier et parti suivit de son frère dans le dojo, les autres ne les suivaient pas ayant l'habitude qu'ils règlent leurs soucis par un combat. Mais le lapin n'avait pas l'habitude et alla au dojo pour voir son ami.

-Sans armes.

Léonardo jeta ses ninjatos au fond de la salle où ils furent rejoins par les sais de son frère, celui-ci avait besoin de confrontation, de violence, et aussi d'être maitriser. Usagi restait en retrait observant les deux frères se jaugeaient, l'un soupirait pendant de l'autre rageait.

-Aller, vas-y attaque !

Le cadet ne se fit pas prier pour foncer sur son ainé le poing levait dans sa direction, celui-ci l'évita habilement pendant quelques coups pour le fatiguer avant de riposter, la violence des gestes surprenait le lapin qui ne comprenait pas ce regain de haine provenant de la tortue rouge.

-Raphael n'arrive pas a géré ses trop plein d'émotion, c'est Léo qui a toujours su l'aider et le calmer.

-C'est plutôt violent Donatello-san.

-Oh Raph est de bonne humeur la, sinon il aurait déjà provoqué Léo depuis longtemps.

-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je crois que Raph est jaloux.

-Mickey !

-Ce n'est pas idiot Michelangelo, je suis ce qui se rapproche du meilleure ami de votre frère ainé, et vous avez toujours dépendu de lui et aujourd'hui je viens sur votre territoire accaparé Léonardo-san je pense que Raphael-san n'as pas apprécié ma visite.

-Ne le prenez pas pour vous Usagi.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ne pourrais jamais vous voler votre frère, il tient trop à vous.

-Comme nous a lui.

Les deux frères se battaient au début par rage puis après par amusement, toutes traces de colère ou de jalousie avait quitté les traits de la tortues rouge qui échanger avec joies quelques coup contre son ainé. Ils avaient toujours pu « discuter » de cette manière, c'était un rituel entre eux. Une fois le match terminé, Raphael resta allongé en reprenant son souffle alors que son frère inspira seulement deux fois avant de retrouver son calme. Le regard de son cadet sur lui le fit intérieurement sourire, et lorsque celui-ci fronça a nouveaux son front Léo se posa a ses côtés.

-Tu m'énerves, tu es si parfait.

-Je ne suis pas parfait.

-Mais si, tu es fort, intelligent, tu es patient, tu n'as aucun défauts c'est rageant, et aucunes peurs

-Sur ce point tu te trompes j'ai des peurs, comme celui de vous perdre, de ne plus avoir maitre Splinter auprès de nous pour me guider et confirmé mes choix. Etre seul me terrifie, vous savoir en danger ou blessé par mon incompétence me ronge de l'intérieur, je ne veux pas vous confiner ici mais parfois j'aimerais t'enfermer et que tu ne sortes jamais car j'ai peur de lorsque tu sortes tu te fasses attaquer, que tu n'es pas le temps de nous prévenir ou que tu sois trop têtu. J'ai peur que Mickey ne se concentre pas assez et finisse par faire une erreur, que Donnie trop concentré sur ses inventions nous oublie petit à petit. J'ai peur pour vous et cela est une peur bien plus profonde et malsaine que d'autres.

Donnie se retourna vers son petit frère qui espionnait la conversation des deux ainés ils se sentaient mal a l'aise de savoir ainsi leur chef et ses sentiments ainsi exposer, c'est le lapin samouraï avec un sourire qui ouvrit en grand la porte du dojo, Raphael sursauta surpris alors que Léonardo allongea ses jambes et posa ses bras derrière son dos pour se reposer un peu avec un sourire.

-Je savais que vous étiez là, je ne m'attendais néanmoins pas a te voir m'espionnait Usagi.

-Chaque un ses vices Léonardo-san. Je vois que tu as pu parfaire ton entrainement sur le CHI, mais n'oublie pas il te reste encore beaucoup a apprendre.

-Je sais mon ami.

Soudain l'ambiance dans la pièce se fit plus lourde et un lège tremblement se fit ressentir, les tortues leur maitre et leur invité arrivèrent dans le salon ou le portail était à nouveau présent.

-Je vais devoir partir je le regrette mais en tout cas ce fut une agréable visite, j'espère que la prochaine fois c'est toi et ta famille qui viendrez me voir.

-Avec plaisir, prend soin de toi Usagi.

-Et toi de ta famille, et aussi de toi…tu n'es pas immortel Léonardo-san

-Oui mais j'ai mes frères pour me protéger et assuré mes arrières.

-Je vois, et bien à bientôt mes amis

Usagi se courba saluant ses nouveaux amis avant de partir dans sa dimension, le ninja se retourna vers ses frères avec un immense sourire.

-Pizza ?

-PIZZAAAAA cria Mickey sous le soupire blasé de leur père et les rires de ses frères.

Léonardo regarda l'endroit où le portail était dressé, il savait qu'un avenir plus sombre les attendait et se préparait pour l'affronter, ils devaient bientôt affronter les dragons pourpres avec leur chef Hun et découvrir ce qu'il avait de Stockman ainsi que de trouver l'identité de leur investisseur.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 : Une visite en eaux trouble

La nuit était à son apogée, les lumières de la ville étaient bien loin et pourtant l'homme soupira regrettant déjà son travers vers ce lieu inconnu pour la plupart. Le conducteur dans son tout nouveau costard noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge roulait depuis une heure pour sortir de la ville dans son SUV. Le stresse augmentait a mesure de son approche de sa destination, il tapotait dangereusement sur son volant et regardant toutes les minutes s'il n'était pas suivit.

Les grilles de la base en vus le fit soupirais de soulagement mais néanmoins il gardait toujours un œil vigilant sur son rétroviseur pour observait la route derrière lui. Il s'arrêta pour montre son badge et son autorisation pour entrer dans la base militaire.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, pire il se condamné à être jugé pour terrorisme ou pour traitre a la nation mais il n'avait pas le choix, cette grosse brute tenait sa famille. Il se gara ajustant son costard avant de sortir pour se dirigeait vers un entrepôt, un soldat l'accompagnant.

Le bruit lourd et métallique de la porte fit frissonner l'agent, pouvait-il faire demi-tour ? Non sa famille comptait sur lui, même si devenait un traitre il sauverait sa famille. Des caisses avec le seau des Etat unis imprimer dessus envahissait l'endroit, l'agent soupira soulager tout se passait comme prévu. Il se retourna vers le soldat lui intimant l'ordre de partir préparé trois des caisses a charger en lui donnant un papier. Le document était évidemment un faux mais le jeune père de famille savait que le soldat était trop novice pour remarquer des détails minimes, il regretta alors de la mêler à ses affaires.

Casey marchait tranquillement dans son quartier, il n'avait pas besoin de son attirail de punisher comme l'avait surnommé Mickey, il se mit à sourire en mettant ses mains dans les poches, être amis avec tortues mutant géantes avait de quoi troubler beaucoup de gens mais pas lui.

Et puis ses amis avaient pu lui présenter une femme de caractère, il était bête par rapport a elle, mais néanmoins leurs différences ne les avaient pas empêché de sympathiser. Il avait perdu sa véritable famille de sang a cause des dragons pourpres mais il avait pu en trouver une nouvelle grâce a Raphael, April, Léonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo et leur père Splinter, et pour ça il ferait tout pour les protéger.

Le crissement de pneu d'une voiture qui roulaient bien trop vite l'interpella, aussitôt il se mis sur ses gardes sortant ses mains de jeans les yeux plus vif que tout a l'heure a l'affut du moindre son. Avoir des amis ninjas avait déteint sur lui décidément et il devenait paranoïaque, pourtant le crissement se fit encore une fois entendre et plus près ce coup-ci.

Il vit un SUV noir prendre une ruelle que peu de gens connaissait, et Casey était sûr que personne dans le quartier n'avait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter un modèle comme celui-ci. Il suivit doucement la voiture puis le conducteur jusqu'à un bâtiment abandonné.

Le jeune justicier fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un homme apparemment aisé viendrait ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre beaucoup pour avoir sa réponse lorsqu'il vit Hun arrivait sur les lieux, le premier réflexe que Casey eu fut une monter de rage puis il ferma les yeux et respira.

Il ne devait pas tout gâcher, ses parents n'avaient pas élevé un meurtrier et puis il se disait que l'homme en costard aurait besoin de lui.

-J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé maintenant rendez-moi ma famille.

-Ahh mais cela pas se passer comme ça voit-tu mon maitre aime beaucoup l'idée de t'avoir sous son emprise aussi je garderais ta famille jusqu'à ce que nous n'en n'ayons plus besoin.

-Mais ma femme, ma fille, vous m'aviez dit…

-Tout ce change dans un accord verbal même votre vie en cet instant si je le souhaite….

Hun parti du bâtiment une fois que deux de ses hommes lui annoncèrent le chargement de-là marchandises, l'agent était abattus il venait de perdre toute chance d'être aidé par les autorités par son geste et personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il se laissa tombait au sol le regard vide, il sombrait peu à peu quand le bruit d'un corps tombant lui fit retrouver ses esprit d'agent gouvernementale.

-Qui est là ?

-Oh pas de panique mon vieux, je ne fais pas partis des dragons pourpres

-Oh…

-Mais je peux vous aider

-Vraiment ?

-Oui j'ai des amis qui peuvent nous aider, ils sont assez particuliers mais on peut leur faire confiance.

-Ils font partis des forces de l'ordre ?

Le jeune homme se permis de laisser un rire ironique lui échapper sous le regard a la fois perplexe et remplis d'espoir du père de famille.

-Pas vraiment mais ils défendent les gens qui ne peuvent lutter contre les dragons pourpres. Venez avec moi.

Casey savait qu'il lui était impossible de faire venir l'homme dans le repaire de sa nouvelle famille mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il voyait bien la détresse du père de famille aussi il prit son courage a de mains et le conduisit chez April.

La jeune femme avait repris la boutique de son père a défaut d'un poste de scientifique, après son expérience avec Stockman elle ne voulait pas revoir un laboratoire de ci tôt. C'était un immeuble assez vétuste mais très chaleureux, le jeune homme voyait la lumière dans la boutique au rez de chaussé et soupira soulager.

Il amener avec lui l'homme qui était dans un état second tant les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, Casey toqua a la porte il entendit un juron puis la surprise dans la voix de son amie aussi il donna son identité.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Donnie lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se mit a rire en tirant son protéger dans la pièce.

-Mais tu es fou de ramené quelqu'un ici Casey et si…

-Du calme April, il a besoin de notre aide, sa famille est détenue par Hun.

-Tu es sur de ça ? Demanda Don

-Oui je l'ai suivi et écouter la conversation entre lui et Hun, et regarde le il est dans un tel état qu'il n'a même pas bronché sur ton apparence.

- Pas faux, laisse-moi contacter les autres. April tu peux…

-Je vais m'en occuper Donnie

Lorsque Léonardo Raphael et Mickey arrivèrent, l'homme avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits et racontait son histoire a la jeune scientifique alors que la tortue violette était déjà devant son portable a la recherche d'indices.

-Ils sont venus en pleines nuit il y a une semaine et ont enlevé Elena et Chloé, je devais leurs remettre des armes venant d'un stock d'armement secret dans une base miliaire a l'extérieur de la ville, j'ai tout fait mais à chaque fois… ils ne veulent pas me rendre ma famille.

-Donnie tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-J'ai fouillé le GPS de la voiture de Nathan Sullivan, il y a un détail qui me trouble.

-Lequel ?

-Et bien d'après son GPS il se serait retrouvé pas loin de l'entrepôt qui a explosé…

-Monsieur Sullivan..

-Appelez-moi Nathan, Léonardo.

-Bien Nathan, alors que faisiez-vous a cette entrepôt ?

-J'ai dû leur donner une bombe pour faire exploser le bâtiment, c'était la première condition…

-On a eu de la chance ce jour-là marmonna Raphael dans un coin de la pièce.

-Le traceur !

-Mais oui tu as raison Léo !

Donnie rechercha alors dans son logiciel puis a bout de quelques instant il demanda confirmation sur une adresse a l'agent. La tortue la main sous le menton se mit à hochait la tête puis frapper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

-Je peux me tromper mais je pense qu'ils les ont emmenés vers le port, même sur un bateau pour éviter leur localisation exact. La voiture ne bougeait pas vraiment de la zone portuaire.

-April, Casey restaient ici avec Nathan nous y allons.

Les tortues allaient partirent lorsque la voix de l'homme qu'ils aidaient les interpella il lança des clé en direction du génie de la famille Hamato, Raphael et Mickey sautaient comme des petits fous.

-Je conduis !

-Mais Donnieeeee

-Non Mickey n'y pense même pas !

-Allez fais pas l'enfant frérot, en plus tu ne sais même pas ou on va.

-Tu es bien calme Raph comment…

-Je vais devant !

Léonardo et Donnie rigolèrent devant l'instant enfantin de la situation avant de retrouver leurs sérieux et de partir sauver une famille et de détruire la cargaison d'armes fournis aux Dragons pourpres.

Arriver sur un des pontons du port Donnie sortie du 4x4 avec une paire de jumelle et poussa un crie de victoire.

-Les gars on va se mouiller.

-Coool

-Mickey il y a la bas une enfant et une mère a sauver alors

-Oui Léo je fais gaffe.

-Non j'allais dire je te laisse t'occuper de la protection de la fillette.

Léonardo voulait apprendre a son benjamin les responsabilités et il n'y avait que dans les cas d'urgence qu'il pouvait apprendre. Les quatre ninjas sautèrent dans l'eau pour rejoindre un bateau amarré plus loin. Deux hommes armés portant le symbole des dragons en faisaient le tour, Léo et Raph se tenaient d'un côté pendant que Don et Mickey attendaient de l'autre côté au signal de l'ainé ils se hissèrent pour faire tombaient les ravisseurs.

-Donnie essaie de voir s'il n'y a pas de canot de sauvetage ou sinon comment démarrer cette engin, on garde le contact Raph couvre le terrain extérieur et Donnie. Mickey viens avec moi.

Les deux tortues commençaient a descendre dans la soute lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix tonitruante de Hun, Léo grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit Raph râlait qu'il loupait le meilleure et que donc il arrivait. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévue avec ses frères mais il avait l'habitude néanmoins. Alors il ne fut pas surpris quand son frère déboula en cassant une des fenêtres, il ne fit que secouait sa tête alors que Mickey riait et se précipita aux cotes de Raphael.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là, des visiteurs importuns !

-On est repères ! Donnie laisse tombait les contrôle rapplique ici !

-Y a pas a dire frangins tu sais faire des entrés.

-J'ai ça dans le sang.

-Je vais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toute, vous nous avez assez gêné !

-Qu'as-tu fait d'Elena et Chloé Sullivan ? Et de Stockman ?

-Je ne savais pas que vous autres monstres vous intéressez aux humains, mais pour votre gouverne Stockman n'as pas était enlevé a proprement parler mais recruté de force pour un contrat…Vous ne pouvez m'échapper.

- Le souci c'est que tu es coincé avec nous mon gros pas le contraire Annonça Raphael

-Tu es tout seul Hun

Le chef des dragons pourpres jura alors qu'il appelait ses hommes a la radio mais aucun de répondait, il avait beau être fort il était seul contre 4 tortues armés, une idée lui vient lorsqu'il se saisit de la fillette cachait derrière lui. Léo jura a son tour, il ne les avait pas vus et il avait laissé l'opportunité a Hun de se servir de ces protégés comme otage.

-Alors qui est en position de faiblesse maintenant ?

Les ninjas resserrent leurs prises sur leurs armes, mais lorsqu'il demanda de les lâchaient ils ne purent qu'obéir, heureusement pour eux ils étaient tout aussi mortel sans armes qu'avec. Raphael regardait son frère du coin de l'œil il aperçut le petit sourire en coin de Léonardo et se déplaça seulement de quelques millimètres, trop peu pour qu'un homme comme Hun puisse le voir mais assez pour avoir la chance de toucher l'interrupteur.

Donnie plongea toute suite pour se saisirent de la mère de famille apeuré alors que Mickey prit contre lui la fillette en larmes au moment où ses deux frères attaquèrent Hun pour le sonner. Mais cet homme était coriace et les coups portaient par les tortues ne firent que le faire reculait.

-Dehors vite.

Ils devaient se retirés, même si Raphael n'aimait pas ce mot il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix surtout avec des personnes a protéger. Mickey plongea avec Chloé dans les bras il nagea de toutes ses forces tenant le visage de l'enfant au-dessus de l'eau pour qu'elle respire, Donnie regarda ses frères qu'ils le poussèrent avec la mère pour rejoindre Mickey et la petite.

-Alors on protège ses petits frères ? Vous savez ça ne fait que commencer cette histoire !

-On t'arrêtera Hun !

Deux contre un, le combat avait l'air inégal mais avec la force démesurée du voyou les chances étaient équilibre. Léo frappa le torse de l'homme alors qu'il saisit le cheville de son adversaire pour le frapper contre le bois du bateau une bombe fumigène lui arriva en plein visage. Hun poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha sa prise pour fermait violement ses yeux et les frottaient de toutes ses forces, les deux frères se regardèrent en concert secouèrent la tête avant de frapper une dernière fois le chef blond pour le faire tomber dans l'eau.

Les ninjas regardèrent avec leurs amis les retrouvailles entre la famille Sullivan, la père enlaça avec force les deux trésors de sa vie, Mickey se retourna vers April.

-Mais comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

-Oh…Quand vous êtes partis sauver Elena et Chloé, Nathan a repris du poil de la bête, il a trouvé le moyen de quitter le pays sans soucis avec sa famille.

-Meri encore pour tous, et ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret sera bien garder avec nous. Nous vous devons la vie remercia Elena un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Raphael observait son frère qui était poster devant la fenêtre du magasin d'April son regard fixait au loin.

-Frangin…

-Il faut qu'on les arrête, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si…

-Je sais…


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 : Secrets de fabrication

April courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues de sa ville, elle était née ici elle avait grandi ici elle connaissait donc ce quartier par cœur, mais à cet instant pris dans l'euphorie du moment elle n'aurait su dire ou elle devait se rendre pour trouver une bouche d'égout !

Pourtant il était vital pour la rousse de se rendre a cet endroit, le haut collant a sa peau moite par l'effort intense. Ses pauvres muscles la faisait atrocement souffrir mais elle tenait bon elle poussait sur ses dernières réserves, elle maudit un instant son ami pour ne pas lui avoir donné un moyen de les joindre.

Elle tomba essouffler écorchant ses genoux à travers son jeans, ses mains tentèrent de soulever la lourde plaque mais avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait elle réussit, se promettant de trouver un autre accès au repaire de ces amis. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, elle entendait déjà le bruit caractéristique des machines qui la suivait.

Elle pouvait presque voir leurs yeux rouges, et odeur d'huile qu'elles dégageaient, April souffla un bon coup fermant les yeux et sautant dans les égouts. Elle ne habituerait jamais à cette odeur nauséabonde, mais son pauvre nez devait bien souffrir un peu avant de se pouvoir enfin respire un air plus agréable.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux verts en vain, elle avait fermé ses paupières et les ouvrir elle ne voyait rien. Après tout elle était dans les égouts comme elle aurait pu voir, elle n'était pas un ninja, la panique commença à l'envahir paralysant ses membres, elle tremblait ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes mais lorsqu'elle vit une des bêtes en métal tombait devant elle April se ressaisit elle leva sa jambe et l'écrasa sans ménagement.

Elle devait faire confiance en son instinct, elle avait déjà était plus d'une fois chez ses amis, elle allait bien retrouver son chemin, la scientifique pris le robot détruit et se mit a courir en fermant les yeux faisant appel à ses souvenirs pour la conduire en sécurité.

C'est la porte du repaire qu'elle pris en pleine face qui la fit réaliser de son parcours, trop concentré dans sa fuite elle n'avait pas imaginé avoir réussi a échapper a ses assaillants. La rouquine leva sa main droite pour actionnait un mécanisme manuelle pour l'ouverture de la porte, elle courut au centre de la pièce en hurlant après son ami.

-Donatello ferme vite la porte !

L'urgence dans la voix de leur ami fit venir Mickey, Donnie Léo et Splinter. April se laissa tombait tenant contre elle le petit robot qu'elle avait réussi a achever. Les joues rouges et collante, le souffle court et l'apparence négligée de leur amie ne leurs donnèrent pas confiance dans la suite des évènements.

-Que se passe-t-il April ?

-Baxter Stockman, il est de retour !

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Mickey

April tendit a Donatello le robot alors que Léonardo l'aidait à se relevé pour l'assoir sur le canapé, le maitre des lieux lui apportant de quoi se désaltéré.

-Quand j'ai travaillé avec lui, il fabriquer ses robots, il les appelés les deratisateurs, ils devaient s'occupaient des vermines.

-Mais quelqu'un a pu prendre ses travaux, ça fait des mois depuis que Hun l'as enlevé.

-Je pense surtout qu'il la forcer a accepter un travail, mais pas qu'il lui est fait du mal Mickey. Contra l'ainé au masque Violet

-La question c'est pourquoi ?

-Pour le chef, ou l'investisseur de ce gang je pense…Répondit Donnie

-Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez ce robot avec vous April ?

La jeune femme regarda le vieux rat et lui adressa un maigre sourire, ses yeux et son corps endoloris réclamer repos mais elle savait qu'elle devait leurs expliquer toute l'histoire sinon ils n'auraient pas toute les données.

-En rentrant chez moi, je les ai vus, je ne sais pourquoi ils se sont retournés vers moi et on commençait à me chasser, je les ai tout de suite reconnu, et lorsqu'un d'eux à essayer de mordre mon bras j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas juste me blesser. Stockman cherche à se venger, il a toujours était reconnus dans le métier comme étant un brillant génie mais aussi un dangereux psychopathe il n'avait pas encore franchis la ligne c'est tout. Je…je ne savais pas ou venir, puis je me suis souvenus que Léonardo était avec moi lorsqu'il a tout perdu, je pense qu'il va aussi chercher a ce venger sur vous tous, alors je suis…venue…..vous….prévenir….

L'ancienne scientifique ne put regarder plus longtemps sa nouvelle famille que son corps trop surmené lâcha et elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, Splinter la couvrit et l'aida a s'installer plus confortablement.

-Léonardo appelle ton frère et préviens le.

_Oui sensei, Donnie tu crois que tu peux remonter la trace avec ce robot pour trouver ce fou et que l'on puisse l'arrêter ?

-Compte sur moi !

Lorsque son portable sonna, Raphael ne put que pressentir une mauvaise nouvelle, Léo appeler rarement, même quand il sortait en douce la tortue rouge savait que son frère n'était pas loin de lui le surveillant après repartait, il appréciait ce geste protecteur autant qu'il le détestait il était un ninja après tout, il pouvait se défendre sans chaperon.

Alors quand il vit le numéro son frère alors qu'il s'entrainer avec Casey sur le toit de son immeuble, il n'hésita pas à décrocher, il entendait clairement le souffle plus fort que d'habitude de son ainé, et le calme derrière lui alors que Mickey était connu pour son hyperactivité.

-Que se passe-t-il Léo ?

-Un problème, Baxter Stockman, il a lançait des robots…

-Raph fait gaffe hurla Casey en envoyant voler un robot dans les airs.

-Je crois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec eux, supprimer les et venez au repaire.

-Ok

Le ninja n'obéissait que très rarement a son ainé ça tout le monde le savait, mais Léo était le seul qui avait le pouvoir de canaliser ou d'énerver Raphael, alors quand son chef lui annonçait les mots « détruis-les » c'était bon il ne pouvait que dire oui.

Heureusement les robots, même si ils étaient agressifs, étaient petits et peu nombreux, du moins pour l'instant et Raphael et Casey n'avaient pas particulièrement envies de voir combien d'autres robots reptiliens pouvaient venir.

Leurs arrivés au repaire fut un soulagement pour Splinter et Léo qui sourit doucement a son frère, il s'avait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. La tortue rouge demanda plus ample explication que l'ainé donna, Casey voulait tout détruire lorsqu'il vit April allonger endormis, on n'attaquer pas une femme !

-C'est bon les gars j'ai l'adresse, grâce au robot qu'April a détruit et ramené, et mon ordinateur j'ai pu remonter au coordonnés mère. Annonça Donnie en sortant de son bureau.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie hurla de joie avec son fameux crie de guerre « conwabunga » mais Léo le fit taire d'un geste de main.

-On ne sait pas si ses créatures vont trouver ou non le repaire, alors je voudrais que tu restes ici avec April et Maitre Splinter, Casey tu viens avec nous.

Ils étaient devant un bâtiment remplis de bureau, ils trouvaient cela assez étrange, comme de simple bureau pouvait accueillirent autant de robot dinosaures ? Et surtout les construire ? Léo envoya Donnie avec Casey vérifier les alentours pendant que Raphael et lui passeraient par une des entrée ouvertes au niveau de la cave.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du sous-sol celle-ci s'avéra factice, Raph regarda alors son frère mi amuser mi énervé par cette surprise.

-Que fait-on grand chef ?

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, Donnie tu me reçois ?

-Oui Léo je t'entends

-Cette porte est fausse, et ton entrée au nord ?

-La fenêtre est condamnée

-Il nous reste le toit ou

-La porte d'entrée dit en cœur les trois tortues.

-Moi je vote pour la porte d'entrée annonça Raph

-Bien que cela ne m'étonne pas je vais devoir faire avec, je suis pratiquement sûr que cela est un piège et que le toit est soit piégé soit factice elle aussi. Donc…Don Casey rendez-vous devant la porte d'entrée.

Léonardo appréhendais le face à face avec son ancien tortionnaire, il avait bien faillit finir découper en morceaux et se faire disséquer vivant, cela ne lui avait pas valu un bon souvenir.

Don prit la tête du groupe le nez dans sa tablette il dirigea l'équipe vers une porte qu'il trafiqua pour pouvoir entrée sans encombre, un escalier descendait aux étages inférieurs, le génie du groupe regarda plusieurs son plan et marmonna.

-C'est pas possible, normalement ce n'est pas possible…

-Te prend pas la tête frérot et descendons.

Raphael suivit par Casey commencèrent la descente, Donnie fut poussé par Léo qui fermait le groupe. Le ninja rouge habituaient a l'obscurité haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'étage inférieur.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Donnie alluma la lumière, Casey pu alors voir la salle dans laquelle ils venaient de mettre les pieds, emplis de bocaux contenant différents animaux qui avaient mutés…

-April m'en avait parlé mais je ne pense pas que je verrais ça de mes propres yeux, alors Stockman avait vraiment fait des expériences sur les mutations…

-Oui, et il allait me disséquer si Hun n'avait pas eu besoin de lui rappela l'ainé des Hamato, allons arrêter de fou.

-Oui !

Ce fut dans la pièce suivante qu'il vit le docteur Stockman tellement concentré dans son travail de recherche qu'ils ne les entendirent pas arrivés, ce fut un de ses robots qui le prévient. Il se retourna, les tortues et Casey pouvait voir toute la folie dans les yeux de cet homme autrefois brillant.

-Ahhh mes sujets d'expériences, mes enfants devrais-je dire ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tes enfants grogna Raphael saï en main prêt à en découdre

-Ohhh si vous l'êtes après tout vous avez muté grâce à mon produit…même si j'admets que cela reste un accident malencontreux.

La nouvelle choqua Donatello, il avait envisagé tellement d'hypothèse sur ce fluide qu'il avait fini par romancer tout ça, « la recherche d'un début est souvent plus dure et moins facile à entendre que celle d'une fin »avait un jour dit Splinter il comprenait à présent pourquoi.

Léonardo ressentit la bile remontait le long de sa gorge mais il ne ferait pas plaisir à ce fou de vomir devant lui ou même de montre ses faiblesses, il était le fils de Splinter, une tortue ninja. Mais il fut néanmoins heureux d'avoir laissé son benjamin à la maison pensant que cette nouvelle l'aurait ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Raphael était énerver comme toujours, mais la une rage sans nom montait en lui, il avait fait des expériences sur des hommes, il avait créé ce fluide, oui c'était grâce à ce même fluide qu'ils étaient la tous les quatre mais il avait aussi brisé la vie de leur maitre et surtout il avait voulu faire du mal à son frère et pour ça il ne voulait pas lui pardonner.

Le scientifique fou voyait bien que les mutants allaient l'attaquer aussi il appelé des renforts, des robots mais aussi des dragons pourpres venus pour assures sa protection et son évacuation si besoin était.

Les combats étaient inégaux, ils étaient en infériorité numérique et surtout ils devaient combattre a la fois robots et êtres humains, Léo regarda son petit frère Donnie lorsque celui croisa ses yeux il hocha la tête.

Donnie sauta au-dessus d'un des membres des dragons pourpres, lança un de ses shuriken ver un des robots pour courir vers le docteur Stockman, il ne visait pas le scientifique mais la matrice de contrôle. Arriver devant le panneau de contrôle il poussa violement Baxter, il n'avait pas le temps pour lui, ils étaient là pour arrêter ses robots, le ninja violet sortie de sa besace sa tablette qu'il brancha a l'ordinateur principal, il avait peu de temps il le savait ses frères ne tiendraient pas éternellement.

-Raph protège Donnie, Casey vient avec moi.

Les ordres de Léo étaient suivit a la lettre, ses frères savaient lorsque l'urgence et la situation le fallait d'écoutaient leur ainé.

Au repaire maitre Splinter était en pleine méditation alors que Mickey ne tenait pas en place il aurait voulu plus d'action, mais il entendit gémir son père et ça ce n'était pas normal.

-Maitre ?

-Michelangelo il faut que tu ailles retrouver tes frères, ils sont en danger.

-J'y vais.

Mickey fonça pour retrouver ses frères à la fois heureux et inquiet. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment il ne chercha pas la discrétion, il n'observa pas les bocaux, il se concentrait seulement sur le bruit des combats dans la pièce suivante.

Le benjamin de la famille avait un don naturelle pour le ninjustu mais sa concentration trop vite épuisé l'empêchait de montrait toute ses capacités, mais quand ses frères étaient en danger il se donnait à fond, oubliant tout le reste.

Il voyait son frère ainé reculait sous les assauts répétés des monstres mécaniques, il cherchait Casey des yeux pour le voir entrain de poursuivre des dragons pourpres fuyant avec le docteur Stockman, et Raphael protégeant Don occupait bricoler l'ordinateur pour arrêter ses attaques.

Il se colla au dos de son frère qui souffla rassuré de voir son petit frère avec eux, ils attaquèrent ensemble avec finesse et dextérité. Léo se laissa glisser sous un bureau pour se relever et frapper le robot il se retourna vers son frère.

-Tu as bientôt fini Donnie ?

Au même instant les robots s'arrêtèrent de bouger faisant baisser leurs armes aux ninjas en face d'eux, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Casey arriva peu de temps après.

-J'ai pas réussi a les rattraper.

-C'est pas grave j'ai trouvé des choses intéressante dans cet ordi, je pense qu'on a trouvé notre riche mécène et le vrai patron des dragons pourpres.

-Qui ?

-J'ai pas de nom seulement l'adresse et ce logo, il me rappelle quelque chose…

-Je l'ai vu dans ton dossier sur les dragons pourpres sur ton pc expliqua Léonardo la main sur son menton.

Quelque chose leurs échappaient mais quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Le groupe décida d'aller chez April vérifier son appartement avant de retourner au repaire.


	12. Chapter 12

Ouahh dernier chapitre…déjà…et bha je suis surprise j'avais peur que mon inspiration s'envole et que je ne puisse finir cette 1er saison. Bon la deuxième est en préparation, mais je ne la sortirais pas avant un ou deux mois, je vais me remettre a d'autre histoires laissaient en suspens. N'oubliez pas ma page « Shi Tsu Michaelis » sur Facebook pour me suivre.

* * *

Episode 12 : Un ennemi inattendu

En rentrant au repaire, Léo restait pensif main sur son menton les yeux dans le vague recherchant dans ses souvenirs, Raphaël bougon partit frapper dans son sac ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre des nouvelles, Mickey était partis dans la cuisine la faim le tiraillant, Donnie tenait sa tablette en main pour lancer une énième recherche son père d'adoption alla a sa rencontre et son regard changea lorsqu'il vit ce symbole.

-Mais…ou avez-vous vu ça ?

Léonardo se rapprocha de son maitre et lui expliqua le laboratoire, Hun et les dragons pourpres, les robots et Stockman les révélations sur leurs origines.

-Ce symbole doit appartenir a celui qui les fournir financièrement, mais je n'arrive pas a trouver, et Léo m'as dit qu'il le connaissait mais ne souviens plus d'où.

-C'est un symbole que j'aurais préféré oublier mes enfants, c'est celui d'Oroku Saki.

-C'est l'homme qui a détruit votre vie maitre Splinter intervient April

Le vieux rat soupira en secouant la tête, ses fils n'étaient pas prêts à dévoiler leurs existences et encore moins affronter cet homme, il ne voulait pas perdre une fois encore sa famille. Une douleur le pris les entrailles le faisant chuter contre son fils ainé qui avait vu son maitre allait mal.

Il ne voulait pas revivre ces souvenirs, le père de famille s'accrochait désespérément a sa famille actuelle, il ne voulait pas se souvenirs de la chaleur des flammes ni de l'odeur du souffre.

-Maitre Splinter, maitre Splinter tenez bon

Ses enfants l'appelaient, mais dans les méandres de son esprit torturé il voyait un homme et le corps de sa femme, sa fille chérie dans les flammes hurlant après son père.

-Léo fait quelque chose murmura Mickey les larmes coulant ses joues rondes.

-Continuer de l'appelait je vais essayez de rejoindre son esprit

-Mais comment ?

-Aie confiance.

Léonardo avait un niveau de méditation bien plus élévé que son père mais celui-ci ne l'avouera jamais, il n'était pas prêt a lâchait ses fils seul, ils voulaient qu'il dépende de lui, il ne voulait pas être seul, la solitude est la pire des choses. L'ainée Hamato se concentra pour essayer de trouver l'esprit perturbé de son maitre.

Léonardo avait l'impression de voyager parmi les souvenirs les plus noirs de son maitre, lui qui d'habitude maitriser si bien son espace vitale, il semblait être en grand besoin. Il trouva l'esprit de son maitre recroquevillé sur lui-même psalmodiant des phrases inaudibles pour son fils.

Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule, il ne voulait pas effrayer son maitre qui ressemblait a un être humain et non un vieux rat. Un visage plutôt carré avec de grands yeux gris et de courts cheveux noirs des traits asiatiques et une carrure athlétique.

-Père nous avons besoin de vous.

Son maitre le regarda sondant ses yeux a la recherche de douceur et de réconfort, la présence de son fils avait éloigné ses souvenirs terribles et a présent la voix apeuré de son cadet lui parvenais, il sentait aussi l'inquiétude de Raphael et la panique de Donatello.

April et Casey a l'arrière encourageaient le rat à reprendre la main, il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur leurs voix mais il vit une silhouette sombre.

-Je suis là père.

Léonardo garda sa main posé sur son épaule et poussa doucement son maitre vers les voix.

-Nous serons toujours là père, mais nous avons besoin de vous.

Splinter hocha la tête, son regard aussitôt changea passant de terrifier a fière et déterminé, il ferma a nouveaux ses yeux pour reprendre corps avec la réalité. Il trouva les visages de ses fils, Léonardo souriait gentiment alors que ses trois autres fils soufflèrent soulager de voir leur père auprès d'eux.

Suite à cette crise de panique pour le moins intense, Maitre Splinter parti se reposer dans ses appartements interdisant aux tortues d'aller trouver Oroku Saki. Mais les quatre tortues ne voulaient obéir à cet ordre.

Léo regarda Donnie les bras croiser sur son plastron.

-Fais les recherches, demande a April de t'aider mais trouve moi cet Oroku Saki, où il habite etc..

-Mais Léo, Splinter…

-Fait le, Mickey je te fais confiance, fait les préparations pour les armes : shuriken, bombes fumigènes ok ?

-Oui frérot

-Raph…

-Quoi ?

-Occupe-toi des véhicules, je sais que tu es le plus apte.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire demanda le ninja rouge alors que ces deux autres frères partis

-Il faut que je convaincs notre maitre, ou alors…

-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ?

-Toi comme moi le savons, ce gang est dangereux, et si un homme tel que Oroku Saki les aide ce n'est pas pour faire une partie de poker, il a enlevé un scientifique ayant fait des expériences sur des êtres vivants, réunis des puces électronique et des armes appartenant à l'armée. Je crois que ça fait un moment que ça dure et qu'il prépare quelque chose d'énorme. Il faut l'arrête, de plus nous devons aussi venger notre maitre, tu es avec moi frangin ?

-Toujours Léo, je serais toujours partant.

-Bien, c'est une mission dangereuse, je veux que tu me promettes

-On rentrera tous ensemble !

-Ecoute ! Promets-moi que tu prendras soin des autres, et surtout écoute moi on ne peut se permettre le moindre faux pas…

-Léo…

Raphaël pouvait voir à présent toute la pression qu'engendre cette difficile mission sur les épaules de son frère, les yeux habituellement d'un bleue brillant, ressemblait d'avantage a une mer démonter. La tortue aux yeux verts soupira en passant sa main sur son visage, il ne se savait pas aussi tendu, peut-être la crise de son maitre, rajouté a la futur infiltration chez l'ennemi…

-Ouais, c'est bon, mais tache de pas faire de connerie et de rester en vie…tu es mon unique grand frère et j'en ai encore besoin…si tu répètes ça tu es mort ok

Léo se mit doucement a rire sous le regard soulager de son petite frère et parti pour préparer l'attaque. Plus tard dans la soirée Léonardo entra dans le laboratoire de son jeune frère qui se tourna faisant grincer son fauteuil.

-L'immeuble qui leur sert de couverture est dans le centre-ville, il a changé de nom il y a peu pour s'appelle Oroku Corp avec un tout nouveau logo tout beau.

-Dou le faite que tu es fait choux blanc.

-Ouais, April m'as aidé à pirater le système de sécurité qui a était fait par qui je vous le donne en mille ?

-Baxter Stockman.

-Ouais. D'après mes recherches cela fait quelques années que Stockman travaillait pour lui. Je suis persuadé que les expériences ont un lien avec ce Saki. Mais pourquoi faire des expériences sur les humains, ou même des puces de haute technologie ou des…

-Pour crée une révolte, une armée, cet homme a un besoin maladif de contrôle et de pouvoir.

-Sensei ?!

- Sensei vous devriez vous reposez..

Le vieux rat répondit par un geste du revers de la main, il repositionna ses deux mains sur sa canne et fixé son fils avant de soupiré.

-Léonardo tu avais raison, je ne dois pas voir le passé mais l'avenir, et cet individu est un obstacle dangereux pour notre avenir a tous.

-Donnie tu as trouvé par ou on peut entrer ?

-Je penser a entré par le sous-sol, il y a un garage pour les employés et les égouts passe juste dessous, je devrais poser une charge explosif ou crée un passage, pas très discret mais au moins on sera déjà à l'intérieur.

-Et après tu sais ou on doit aller ?

-Le bureau est situé aux 10 et derniers étages, au sous-sol il y a un ascenseur qui y monte.

-Oui mais on devra grimper sinon ils nous attendrons. Hmm.

Léonardo se penchant pour regardait le plan de son frère sur l'ordinateur, une main sur la plan de travail 'autre sur son menton il analyser les données.

-Une fois entré au sous-sol l'alerte sera donné, je pense qu'ils viendront par-là, aussi nous devrions utiliser l'ascenseur et le faire monter jusqu'au 3 étages mais une fois arrivés nous serons déjà loin.

-En passant par l'issus de secours ?

-Exact. De là on aura gagné suffisamment de temps pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs.

-Léo, tout est prêt intervient Raphael en entrant dans le laboratoire, il se tendit lorsqu'il vit son maitre et se sentait gêné.

-Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? Questionna Léo en faisant un petit signe a son cadet pour le rassuré.

-Quel question mon fils, je viens.

Le chemin a travers les égouts se fit rapidement, après tout ils connaissaient ses lieux comme leur poche, Donatello avait d'étrange lunettes et fixait le plafond en avançant, soudain il s'arrêta.

-C'est là, poussez-vous je vais poser la charge.

Le bruit de la déflagration fit fuir les nuisibles, les débris qui se trouvait devant la famille Hamato leurs donnèrent le point d'accès espérée. A peine arrivé dans le sous-sol encore emplis de poussière du a la bombe un puissant sifflement se fit entendre, le bruit d'une sirène et donc des gardes.

Léo regarda atour de lui pour voir les lieux malgré l'amas de poudre de béton qui étouffait l'air et la vue, le chef d'équipe se permit un grincement de dent lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas, c'était trop tôt. Son père toucha son avant-bras droit pour le faire se baisser éviter de respirer cette atmosphère.

-La bas.

-Les gars suivez nous !

L'arrivée jusqu'à l'ascenseur et l'utilisation de celui-ci se fit sans encombres, arrivé au troisième comme prévue ils utilisèrent l'issus de secours situé au plafond et grâce à cette trappe ils purent aisément se hissaient en hauteur.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au dernier étages, leurs muscles fatigués mais leur rage était intacte et les faisaient tenir pour affronter leur ennemi. Léonardo glissa habilement une lame de son ninjato pour ouvrir la porte métallique.

Là les choses se corsèrent, en effet Léonardo avait mal évalué le probabilité de se retrouvait devant un groupe de ninjas.

-Et bien, on va enfin se mesuré a des gens entrainer, c'est beaucoup mieux que les voyous.

-Mes fils faites attention et tenez-vous prêt comme je vous les enseignés.

-J'aurais dû le savoir, les hommes de Hun n'avaient pas le potentiel pour protéger Saki.

-Léo on est entrainer a battre des ninjas ne pars pas si déprimer !

Le combat contre le groupe de ninja fut long, les forces des mutants ne pouvaient tenir longtemps encore, et plus ils en abattaient plus ils en venaient. Mickey se fit expulsé contre un mur, Don l'aida a se relevait. Pourtant ils réussirent a mettre un terme à leur combat, mais à peine le dernier ninja tombait que le bruit d'une lourde porte firent frissonnait l'effroi le maitre des tortues, la sensation étrangement familière qui lui faisait courbait l'échine et montait en lui une boule de rage se dessinait devant lui.

Hun avait commencé comme voyou, il était violent et fort mais ce fut son maitre qui avait réussi à canaliser sa puissance et lui avait donné un but et les capacités de le faire. Aussi l'homme a tout faire n'avait pas hésitait à tuer, brutaliser ou enlever des gens, mais malgré tout la noirceur de son âme l'homme qui se tenait à ses cote l'insupportait encore plus que lui-même. Un scientifique fou, voilà ce que le black était, ni plus ni moins qu'un fou dangereux, Hun savait que ce type pourrait leur causer des ennuis pour les plans de son maitre, mais celui-ci avait besoin de ses recherches sur l'ADN pour faire avancer son plan.

Il était presser et cela ne lui ressemblait guère et ce depuis le jour de son rapport un soir. Il avait une fois encore échoué pour récupérer les composants pour son maitre cela le mettait en porte à faux et il n'aimait pas ça, mais ce soir il avait réussi à voir enfin pu voir les quatre tortues réunis, des tortues géantes et qui savaient se battre surtout, un de ses hommes avaient encore un des shuriken coincés dans son épaule. Hun l'avait retiré et gardait le symbole en forme de fleur l'avait grandement intrigué et lui semblait familier, et lorsqu'il alluma la vidéo conférence pour voir son maitre qui était en affaire au Japon il lui avait montrait et parler de son soucis de mutant.

Oroku Saki n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère malgré son éternel masque en fer sur le visage cachant a tous sa véritable identité il n'en restait pas moins dangereux et manipulateur, mais toute sa confiance en lui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait vu le symbole sur ce shuriken, il avait ensuite achevé très vite la vidéo conférence pour hurler et saccager son bureau.

Plus tard Hun avait reçu l'ordre de chercher le docteur Stockman pour le faire travailler plus vite sur les recherches pour le compte de Saki, et si possible d'attraper ou de détruire ses monstres, il avait failli réussir lors de l'explosion de l'entrepôt mais encore une fois ce fut en vain.

Les quatre tortues et leur maitre se tenait devant Hun et un autre homme plus petit mais pourtant plus puissant et nettement plus intimidant. Celui-ci s'avança devant ses ennemis l'air confiant.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir cet aspect aussi immonde mon vieil ami.

-Je ne suis plus ton ami depuis longtemps traitre !

-Maitre Shredder laissez-moi m'occuper de lui pour son insolence..

-Shredder c'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler maintenant ?

-Laisse Hun occupe-toi des tortues, et moi de ce rat…Nous avons un compte a réglé…

Les deux groupes se séparèrent se regardant se jaugeant pour savoir quelle tactique adopter. Le rat et l'homme de fer se connaissaient ainsi le mutant attaqua en premier pour éviter une possible attaque de son adversaire.

Léonardo se mordait nerveusement la lèvre quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, et pourtant il n'hésita pas à attaquait Hun avec l'aide de ses frères, ni même regardait dernière lui pour voir son maitre. Ce fut la voix d'April dans son casque qui l'inquiétât.

-Les gars l'endroit est piégé !

-Comment ça ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des explosions retendirent partout autour d'eux, tous vacillèrent, de lourdes poutres en bois tombèrent entre les groupes ou même les frères les séparant. Hun avait disparu avec Raphael dernière un rideau de flamme et Donnie et Mickey se battaient contre des ninjas qui venaient d'arriver.

-Tu peux nous trouver une issus April ?

-Le toit, de là vous pourrez sautez

-Mais comment on va se fracasser par terre…

-Leo j'ai tout prévu lança Donnie en arrivant en courant.

-Bien Mickey et toi partez sur le toit le sécurisé, je vous retrouve avec Raph et Maitre Splinter.

Les deux jeunes tortues se dirigèrent malgré les flammes en direction de l'escalier menant aux toits alors que l'ainé Hamato plongea dans la gerbe rouge pour retrouver son cadet et son père.

Splinter ne regardait que Shredder il pouvait deviner son sourire malsain sous son masque, il entendait clairement le crépitement du bois l'odeur du bruler et pourtant rien ne le ramener en arrière a cet instant il se concentrer uniquement sur son adversaire. Les coups fusèrent les attaques ripostes roulages esquives et néanmoins les deux ennemis ne semblaient pas fatigués. Le gémissement de Raphael le pris au dépourvus et Saki en profita pour lui assener un coup de pied il était a terre recherchant la provenance de ce gémissement, il repoussa alors Saki qui allait lui donnait le coup de grâce avec ses pattes.

Raphael était en difficulté, seul il n'avait aucune chance contre lui mais il arrivait néanmoins a blessé superficiellement son adversaire, mais quand Hun le saisit au cou serrant de toute ses forces seul un gémissement plaintif sortie de sa bouche.

Soudain la pression de la main d'Hun sur sa gorge s'envola tout comme l'avant-bras, seul le sang et le hurlement du voyou était visible pour la tortue rouge. Le sang retombait se collant sur le visage de son frère ainé, le regard bleue foncé la rage déformait ses traits, jamais il n'avait vraiment dépassé la limite mais ce soir était différent et son cadet le sentait il fallait partir.

Alors qu'Hun reculait en hurlant il percuta un meuble en flamme, ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire tomber un tableau en flamme entre le rat et l'homme de fer, Raph se releva et alla voir son frère.

-Frangin…

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non que fait-on ?

-Maitre ?

-Je suis là mon fils…ils se sont enfuis.

Splinter ne fait pas de remarque sur le visage fermer de son ainé ni le sang qui avait transformé son bandeau bleue en pourpre voir noir par la quantité de sang, le bras du voyou toujours a terre le ninja bleue se retourna et avant de ranger sa lame secoua sa lame. Raphael regarda son père d'adoption qui secoua la main, ce n'était pas le moment.

Le bâtiment tiendrait aux flammes mais pas eux et ils devaient rejoindre les autres, arriver en haut Donnie et Mickey soupirent soulager de voir tout le monde réunis. Mickey montra du doigt son frère ainé mais celui-ci tourna la tête.

-Donnie sors nous de là.

-Tenez ! J'avais pris ça au cas où.

-Des parachutes ?

-Dans le même genre plus adapter pour des sauts de petites hauteur le choc sera brutal et la manipulation difficile mais on pourra rejoindre un toit sans se fracasser au sol.

Léonardo pris le petit sac donner par son frère et le mis sur son dos, il se tourna vers son père.

-Maitre venez je vais vous tenir.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier l'odeur du souffre emplissait a présent le toit et celui-ci ne tiendrait pas et commencer a cédé. La famille Hamato sauta du toit, ils ouvrirent leurs voiles et comme l'avait prédit le génie de la famille la violence du choc coupa le souffle aux tortues, les courants d'airs chavirés les voiles rendant toutes manipulations impossibles mais ils réussirent néanmoins à atterrir sur un toit non loin du bâtiment.

-Alors vous avez réussis ?

-Non April c'est un échec complet.

Léonardo parti dans le dojo sans se retourner sous les regards compatissant de ses frères, ils avaient infiltrés une base ennemie l'avait détruite mais n'avait rien appris ni même pu détruire leur ennemi, pour combler le tout tous étaient blessés.

Leurs avenirs maintenant qu'ils c'étaient dévoilés a leurs ennemis semblait sombre mais ils se battraient pour leurs survies, à présent le repos était de rigueur. Mickey regardait la porte du dojo.

-Maitre…et Léo…que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a sauve murmura Raphaël les épaules basses, sa négligence avait cause des troubles dans l'esprit de son frère ainé, il n'avait pas tué mais il avait blessé sévèrement, et la tortue rouge savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésitait a trancher la tête de Hun.

Le père adoptif laissa ses trois fils avec leurs amis pour répondre à leurs questions. Rejoignant son ainé il le vit entrain de nettoyer sa lame et arracha son bandeau les yeux fermer il souffla.

-Père…j'aurais dû le tuer…mais je n'ai pas pu…et cela va nous gouter dans l'avenir je le sens…

-Mais comment toi tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt.

-Tu es sur ?

-…Non…Je suis juste inquiet pour la suite, j'avais déjà pris le fardeau qu'une mort pouvait entraîner si j'utiliser mes armes après tout je suis le seul qui a des armes létales à proprement parler, je ne voulais pas que mes frères puisse...voir ce côté sombre.

-Notre avenir n'est pas si noir mon fils, repose toi tu verras que ce soir nous avons une grande victoire, Shredder devra rebâtir un empire ici, et cela lui prendra du temps, Hun ne nuira plus ou pas autant… ce soir nous avons réussis mon fils pas entièrement mais nous sommes vivants et avons retardé les plans de Saki. De plus tu n'as pas de côté sombre mon fils, tu es juste et bienveillant tes frères n'auront pas peur de toi si c'est ce que tu crains.

-L'avenir nous le diras…

Le ninja bleue rangea ses lames sur son dos et chercha un nouveau bandeau pour se le mettre, malgré ça le sang séché sur son visage tranchait complètement. Il salua son père avant de partir a la douche. Oui leur avenir n'était pas si noir, mais ils auraient encore beaucoup à apprendre et a affronter.

* * *

Fin de la saison 1 alors réaction ? Commentaire ? Oubliez pas ma page Facebook : Shi Tsu Michaelis pour réagir sur mes chapitres ^^


	13. Mot de l'auteure

Hey les amis, et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais beaucoup attende la suite des aventures de nos amis tortues.

Je voulais donc vous prévenir j'ai était très heureuse de vos commentaires et je dois avouer que cela m'a motivé d'autant plus a finir la saison 1.

Si je mets 1 ou 2 mois entre les deux saisons n'est pas pour rien je sens qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus autant d'inspiration, je préfère largement m'aéré l'esprit avec d'autre projet que j'ai en cours qui me permettrons de revenir pour les tortues ninja saison 2 en 12 chapitres aussi. J'ai déjà quelques idées qui je pense pourront vous plaire.

Je pense aussi que vous avez vu (enfin lu ^^) que les dialogues ne sont pas mon fort effectivement je n'aurais pas penser avoir autant de difficulté pour écrire des dialogues et il y a donc beaucoup de description, les combat ne sont pas non plus évident a écrire j'ai la scène parfaitement en tête mais la retranscrire est plus dure.

Donc je vais essayer de remédier a ces deux point, et sinon pour Mickey c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de difficulté, son côté boute-en-train que j'adore dans la série (toutes confondues) est pour moi un vrai défis en soi car mon caractère se rapproche plus de Léonardo avec un soupçon d'impulsivité a la Raphael.

Je ne voulais pas donner a Mickey un caractère plus grave que ses frères, et donc faire d'un Mickey souriant pour cacher ses soucis ne me semble pas la meilleure option, en effet la famille a besoin d'un certain équilibre que comprend très bien les membres de cette famille, la sagesse par Maitre Splinter, l'honneur par Léonardo, la force par Raphael, la science par Donnie et évidemment la joie par Mickey.

Aussi mes gentilles rewieuse (ça existe pas ce mot mais c'est pas grave) je vous remercie pour votre soutient. Hésiter pas a continuer de commenter mon histoire si vous voyez que je suis trop longue a revenir ^^ et aller sur ma page facebook Shi Tsu Michaelis, je poste souvent mes avancés et abonnez vous.


End file.
